Crossing The Line
by Katerina Petrova Salvatore
Summary: So you can waste your life drawing lines, or you can live your life crossing them.


Title: **Crossing The Line**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Katerina Petrova Salvatore  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 12-04-10, Updated: 04-06-11  
Chapters: 10, Words: 27,583

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**Summary:** Edward and Bella are step-siblings. Edward won't give her the time of the day and Bella's not sure why. He has always acted like he hates her, but everything changes on a frosty December night in Mexico. Two years later, Bella's not so innocent anymore and Jasper Hale knows why. E/B/J

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**The Story of Us**

_Prologue_

* * *

**_Bella, June__ 2011_**

I wasn't used to waking up early but today was a special day… sort of.

Last night, I had set my alarm clock so that I would wake up at exactly six in the morning. My mother had set a task upon me, one that I had relentlessly declined to do. She had wanted me to go to the airport and pick _him _up.

There was just no way in hell that I would do that.

Not over my dead, breathless body.

He was too much to put up with and I just wasn't sure how to deal with him anymore.

After almost two years, he was coming back to spend Thanksgiving with the family. Now, he didn't really decide to come home by himself. You see, his father had to threaten his trust fund just so he would come home.

He didn't like my mother, or me. _Well, at least I don't think so..._

I used to be certain of that statement until Christmas two years ago. It had been one strange Christmas vacation in Mexico at his father's beach house.

He had always acted like he disliked me, hated me even. For the first couple of years that I knew him, he would never give me the time of the day, not even a second glance. He had always passed by me without a single word.

It had been that way since my mom married his dad. Renee and Carlisle were definitely not the best couple out there but they seemed so in love.

I wasn't really sure.

It was a grand wedding on the month of June, four years ago. I had been thirteen and he was three years older. He was supposed to be the mature one, him being more experienced and all. But he took the marriage as bad news. When I first met him, he scoffed at me, and told me that my mother was a gold-digging whore. Those were his first words. He was mature, all right.

I went to high school with him but he was already graduating by the time I was in my freshman year. He had given me a serious case of whiplash with his hot-and-then-cold behaviour. I tried to make him like me, but it didn't work at the time, or so I thought. Like I said, whiplash. Months later he was all set for Dartmouth. He was going to be in college and swore that he would never come back again.

I always wondered why he hated me. So that December, I gathered up the courage to finally confront him. He needed to be mature about it because I just hated the fact that he was so condescending, acted like he owned the place all the time, like he could command everyone with a snap of his fingers, those_glorious _fingers.

Then finally, he took me.

I shivered at the thought of that night.

Bad shivers, _right? _At least, it's what I made myself believe. I had to extract all thoughts of him out my mind.

"Honey, are you up yet?" I heard my mom say from the other side of my door. I was awake, all right, but I wasn't planning on doing what she wanted me to do. "I'm coming back in a second, so you better be ready when I do."

No way in hell would I come to the airport to pick him up.

I ran to my bathroom and grabbed the black hair blower. It honestly hurt like fuck but I needed to be hot. Literally hot. I saw a towel, a rough one, and rubbed it against my nose.

Fuck that hurt even more.

I heard her knock on my door again, which made me jump up from my startled state. I ran back to my bed and covered myself in the red Egyptian sheets.

"Mom?"

"Bella, are you awake?" she asked as she approached me in my bed.

I sniffed and hoped that my nose was red enough. I needed her to believe that I couldn't go with her and Carlisle to pick him up.

"Uh-huh, but I'm kind of not feeling well, mom," I answered, feigning sickness. "I don't think I'll be able to come with you guys to the airport. Say hello to my brother dear for me, please."

I mentally snorted. Edward was so _not _my brother.

* * *

_Bella – 18_

_Edward – 21_

**A/N: **I already wrote the first five chapters. This story is very different from the others I've written; it's pretty edgy and my first take on the wild world of Edward and Bella. I'm pretty excited about this story so let me know what you think! ;)

**_Twitter:_ (at)(See on my profile page!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fifteen**

* * *

**Fifteen**

_Chapter One_

* * *

**_Bella, August 2008_**

It all started when I entered high school.

All my life, I had been sent to a private all-girls' school in San Francisco. Renee had insisted upon it, even when she hadn't married Carlisle yet.

Two years ago, when mom married him, I couldn't really care less. I had been single-parented all my life; Charlie, my dad, was rarely around. According to Renee, he was never interested to become my dad, even from the day that she announced herself pregnant to him. She told me I was never wanted by him.

I was fine with it. Why force myself onto someone who doesn't really give a damn about me, right?

Renee, on the other hand, was short of flighty. She was always free-spirited and she never wanted commitments. Not until she met Carlisle, anyway.

I wasn't exactly aware of her feelings for him. It could have been love—for his good physique, intelligible status in the society, or his ridiculous amount of possessions. The man was rich. Renee had inherited a lot from her grandparents so she was free to live her life in comfort as she desired. I wasn't really sure if she was after Carlisle's money, but I wouldn't decide on it.

When they got married, she decided that she wanted to live in Carlisle's home. It wasn't a shocker, really. The man had a house as big as a mansion in Los Angeles. Our house in San Francisco was decent, but it wasn't a mansion – not nearly as ostentatious as it could ever get.

I attended their wedding. It was elaborate and expensive, I could tell. I didn't know my mom's friends so I wasn't aware if some people were familiar because I had seen them before, or just because. About five hundred people came. It was intimate by a long shot and I wasn't exactly thrilled to be out of school for her wedding, yet she insisted.

Carlisle, to be honest, was a good man. He was friendly to me, and he made me feel welcome as Renee's daughter. He didn't maltreat me, not in the slightest. I could easily tell that he was going to be a great husband to my mother. Stepfather, however, I couldn't exactly tell back then.

Carlisle had a son of his own. That I was only aware of when I finally attended the wedding of the century. I was Renee's bridesmaid – it was a given. His son, however, was not in the wedding entourage and I wasn't sure why. Maybe he didn't like that his father married my mom. When I met the dude, my theories were confirmed; he thought lowly of mom and then he told me how she was nothing but a gold-digging whore.

Without another word, he left my sight and went on to join his group of friends at a faraway table. They looked like they were having fun. Definitely not because of the wedding, I'm sure.

My initial reaction to Edward Cullen was about the lines of: _boy, he's one fine man; oh, so fucking fine!_ I hadn't had much interaction with the male species but I was capable to acknowledge the gorgeous ones. Edward was exactly the type of guy I had envisioned my first kiss with and even my first time with sex. He was just too beautiful and I wanted a piece of him. My best friend Angela would have giggled at my reaction and I'm sure Sister Leticia, my favourite teacher in Philosophy, would piss her pants.

But he was a cocky, arrogant bastard so I stayed away from him.

After the wedding, Carlisle tried to persuade me to attend the local schools in L.A. He also invited me to move in but Renee thought it wasn't a good idea – for me to leave school or to move in with them, I don't really know.

I wasn't going to attempt to probe into my mom's messy, complicated mind.

I wouldn't bother.

So I went to St. Mary's. I graduated eighth grade last June. Graduation was simple – the parents of all the other girls came. As for me, nobody really bothered to attend. Renee claimed that she forgot about it. Later, she and her husband sent me a yellow Mini-Cooper as a graduation gift.

I don't think they even knew that I wasn't going to be able to drive that thing until two years from now.

Finally, it was time for me to move in with Renee and Carlisle.

Guess what? That was just yesterday.

"Honey, are you ready for school?" Renee decided that she was granted all rights to just barge into my room without even knocking on my door. The bedroom was very pretty, girly, and all that shit. I'm sure she designed the whole thing but I wasn't able to ask since she just showed me my room and then she took off without another word.

"Uh, mom, I'm still in my underwear. You should have knocked first," I said, trying to mask my annoyance. I knew that I should have locked it but I think I must have forgotten to do it since I was already beyond five minutes delayed from my waking time this morning.

Yeah, I couldn't be bothered to wake up on time, you see.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, yet with a smile on her face. I don't know how anyone could say sorry and yet smile about it. It's just a shitty thing to do. "All right, here's what you're going to wear to school." She dropped some clothes on my bed and laid them out for me. "My personal stylist picked them out for you so you won't have to worry about not fitting in. Also, Gabe's coming here in five minutes for your hair and make-up. Get dressed and come down when you're ready."

I stared at her with my mouth half-open. What the fuck was she going to do to me?

She didn't even bother to explain. She just walked away as easily as she walked in.

I looked at the pieces of clothing on my bed. They were all labelled clothes and by the far end, there was a purse I didn't notice that she had held.

I think she forgot that I was going to school, not to a party. How was a notebook even going to fit in there?

It was _Louis Vuitton_. Fucking Christ.

There was a short, v-neck yellow sundress and I was sure that my boobs would flash out for all of the school population to see. _Great, just great._ As if it wasn't enough to torture me with the dress, she decided that I had to wear three-inch high red stilettos from _Cole Haan_.

I knew that these clothes were definitely in. I didn't have a doubt about that. I just wasn't sure if they were supposed to be worn to school. I had worn school uniform all my life so I wasn't about to debate in my head whether these were school clothes or not. For all I know, her stylist was right.

First days are important, and I wasn't going to make a bad one out of this now.

* * *

I went to the registrar's office and took my class cards, as well as the block schedule. Mrs. Dalton, the said registrar, was a blonde woman in her early fifties. She also gave me some forms to fill out and then when she thought that she had everything needed from me, she gave me my locker number and combination. She smiled at me, and wished me good luck. I thanked her and made my way out of the office.

Beverly Hills High School was so much different from St. Mary's. My old school was run by the Franciscan sisters so everyone in the hallway was very prim and proper. In Beverly Hills High, students in the hallway were a riot. Everyone was throwing something at someone else, football or kisses. And socks too, apparently. _Ew_.

On my way to the locker, I kept my eyes straight to my goal. My stainless steel box was almost ten feet away from me.

"Hey, nice rack!" I turned to my left and saw a group of three big, burly men in blue gym jackets. I rolled my eyes at them and kept walking.

"Hey, I was talking to you, baby." Someone grabbed my arm and suddenly I was flushed against this blonde dude who was more than a foot taller than me. His friends were laughing at him and one of them even whistled mockingly.

Shit, I knew this get-up was a bad idea.

He looked down my dress and evaluated my boobs up-close. "You're new here, aren't you?" he asked, smirking.

"Let go of me," I said, threateningly. I tried to shimmy my way out of his grasp but it was impossible. The guy was big and strong. Probably one of the soccer team?

"I'm Mike. I'm the quarterback," he confirmed my assumption. "You want to be my girlfriend?"

_The nerve of this idiot!_ "I said, let me go!" I gave him the stink eye but it wasn't working.

"Newton, release her!" Mike slowly removed his hands from my arms and looked at my knight in shining armour.

Oh wait, not really.

It was just Edward.

"What, you have the claim on the fresh hot meat again, Cullen?" Mike challenged. "Man, that's bullshit!"

Edward didn't hesitate to swing his knuckles into his face. "No, you're bullshit. Don't even think about touching her again!"

"Fuck, man, that's my nose!" complained Mike.

"Don't even think about her!" Edward added as she grasped me away from Mike.

I just stared at Edward in shock. That was just about the hottest thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

And it was Edward, my step-brother.

Edward who looked really good in faded denim pants and black fitted shirt. The guy I'd met two years ago was now fully grown-up. He looked even better than I could make out of him in my imagination. A smile slowly crept its way onto my face before I was dragged away by Edward.

I hadn't seen the man in two years. Yesterday, he wasn't at home. Janine, our maid, told me that he was barely around anyway.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Shut up. Just keep walking," he commanded, still refusing to address me properly.

People were staring at the two us and I noticed some girls giving me a rude stare. Edward didn't seem to mind the scene he had initiated, though.

"Why are you always angry?"

"_You_ make me angry!" he replied before he opened a door and let me in. A second after, he followed me.

It was a janitor's closet. Honestly, it was easy to tell with the stacks of cleaning materials and tissue paper on the other end. Oh, there was also a dirty mop in the corner. _Gross._

"Why did you lead me here?" I asked, even more nervous than before. In FanFiction stories I had read before, it was common for students to make out in the janitor's closet. I used to find it disgusting, but now the idea just fascinated me. Was he even going to kiss me here?

_Wait, I don't think he's going to kiss me when he seems all angry and shit._

"Why did you come to school looking like a slut? First period hasn't even finished and I already heard some guys considering fucking you." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Last time he talked to me, he said that my mom was a gold-digging whore. Now, I was the slut. What kind of vocabulary did this man possess?

Sure, he was an arrogant, cocky son of a bitch but he just saved me from that pervert Mike Newton. Wow, this must be the very first conversation I had with him. I smiled, thinking about it.

"What are you smiling about? Are you insane?" He ran a hand through his bronze hair and then proceeded to quickly rub his face.

I smiled even more. "You do realize that this is our first conversation, right?" I said, giggling.

His mouth opened agape at my reaction. "Whatever," he answered irately.

My eyebrows came together in confusion. Why must he perplex me so? "Fine."

"You shouldn't have dressed so provocatively!" he scolded.

"What the fuck? In case you haven't noticed, my outfit is definitely more than what girls wear around here. Are you out of your mind?" I said, as I remembered the girls in the hallway who wore three-inches long miniskirt that practically showed their ass and tops that were basically good to cover their nipples.

"You're a freshman, Bella! You don't dress like that unless you're actually asking for it!" he reasoned out.

"Asking for _what_?" What the fuck was he talking about?

"Sex, that's what!" he bellowed furiously.

_Oh. Hold up!_

"I'm not asking for sex, Edward! I haven't even had my first kiss!"

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_

I felt my neck heating up, and I was sure the redness was creeping its way up to my cheeks. Why the fuck was my filter malfunctioning at a time like this?

"You haven't?" he asked, softly. It almost seemed like he cared.

"Oh, you can laugh now. I know you want to," I said, folding my arms against my chest.

I noticed that his eyes followed my movement so that he was now staring at my boobs.

Smirking, I pushed out my chest a bit more. He realized that I caught him checking me out so he instantly looked away.

"Listen, nobody will know that you're related to me, got it?" he demanded.

"What relationship are you talking about?" I feigned innocence. He was so full of himself, _ugh!_

He raised an eyebrow at me, mockingly. I let my hands up in defense and said, "Fine, nobody will know your dirty little secret, step-brother."

He opened the door to the closet but before he finally walked out, he said, "And don't go whoring yourself out. There's a lot of STD's going around here. Abstinence is the best way to go."

Edward Cullen was definitely messing with my head.

* * *

_In case you didn't notice, prologue is set on two years from now. For chapter one,_

_Bella – 15_

_Edward – 18_

**A/N**: Please don't hesitate to ask me questions if you have any. I reply to each review and/or PM/ tweet. Thank you so much for all the reviews and PM's! You guys are amazing! Also, please don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you so much, once again. :)

**Twitter me (at)(See on my profile page!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't Stand So Close to Me**

* * *

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_**Bella, September 2008**_

My first week in high school passed by like a blur. To be honest, the last five days had been the shortest of them all.

On the first day, I talked to Edward in the janitor's closet. When I got home, he was nowhere to be found. As usual, he wasn't around. I waited 'til midnight and yet he still was nowhere to be found; apparently, Renee and Carlisle obviously had no problem about him staying out so late on a weeknight.

Tuesday, I met a ball of energy in my Literature class. She introduced herself as Alice Brandon. She was tiny, like not even five feet tall, and she had the tendency to bounce up and down. I had planned on listening to Mister Greene's orientation because I just knew that Literature was going to be an easy subject for me and I wanted an A+. Turns out, Alice had other plans. She claimed that because we were best friends from then on, I should listen to her stories in class. The conversation was mostly one-sided because I tried my best to _actually_ listen to Mister Greene. We decided to meet up for lunch and then by dismissal time, she insisted on driving me home. I thought she had her permit (she could have been older, for all I know) but I was surprised to be led into a black limousine parked at the back lot of the school. She shrugged and explained, "Daddy."

Wednesday, I still hadn't seen Edward. I had a feeling that he was avoiding me. At lunch period, while Alice and I picked on our white cheese pizza and baked Ziti, two older girls (dressed in the shortest pair of shorts I'd ever had the misfortune to see) who introduced themselves as Jessica and Lauren, joined us in our table. According to them, they were cheerleaders and were looking for new _hoes_ for the team. Jessica said she was sure we would definitely fit the job and I didn't know if I should be insulted or amused. Alice and I shrugged and said we would try to go to try outs. We made no promises.

Thursday, it became clear to me why Jessica and Lauren were so nice to us yesterday. Rumor has it that Edward Cullen and the new girl went at it in the janitor's closet after Edward put the quarterback in his place. Of course, I was the said new girl. As I passed by people in the hallway, girls threw glares at me while boys just cat-called and shit. I wasn't wearing provocative clothes anymore, as my 'lover' demanded, so I didn't know what warranted the boys' attention. Alice said it was because I was super hot for a freshman. Then again, Alice made no sense most of the time so that was easily disregarded. Finally, I saw Edward at lunch period but he didn't give me a second glance when he saw me with Alice. He dined with his group friends, people I found out were actually part of the baseball team like him. So that's where the swing came from.

On Friday, Alice finally asked me to go shopping with her for the weekend. Well, it was part of her invitation anyway. She had actually suggested that I stayed the weekend with her but I declined, saying I was still trying to get used to my new residence. She was fine with the shopping trip on Saturday so at lunch period, she showed me an itinerary of how we would spend the day. My eyes almost swelled out of the sockets in surprise (kidding, of course). Rumors about me were still going on. Ben and Tyler from my Algebra class joined me and Alice during lunch time and courageously asked me if any of the rumors were true. I shrugged in nonchalance; I wasn't about to explain my relationship with Edward as he had requested.

"Are you being honest to your best friend, Bella?" Alice asked as she licked on her pink popsicle. We were hanging out by her poolside as we snacked on a variety of Mexican _pica-pica_, served by one of the family cooks.

It was the first time that Alice brought me to her house and I was even more shocked to see the magnificence of her house. If Carlisle had a mansion, Alice's house was close to being called a castle.

Okay, I admit, I might be exaggerating a tad.

Nonetheless, Alice's family was filthy rich. Her dad owned the top multinational pharmaceutical company in the US. Her mother, on the other hand, was a fashion designer and was currently in France to tend to her personal boutiques in Paris.

Alice had a younger brother who was in Middle School. I hadn't met him yet but Alice said that he was taller than her, probably around five feet and seven inches at fourteen years old. Not bad. But he went to boarding school so he wasn't supposed to be around until school break. That is, if he actually decided to come to California.

"What are you talking about? I already told you that they were rumors. I'm not in a relationship with Edward Cullen." The guy was a jerk. Who would want to be his girlfriend?

"But he's so dreamy! Come on, have you seen the guy? I don't believe that you don't like him! He's so gorgeous, like _oh fuck me_ gorgeous!" She giggled as she finished her popsicle.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked. I knew I could trust Alice. She had been the only close friend in my first week of high school and I couldn't see her becoming less than my best friend any time soon. Not in forty years. "Swear that you will keep this a secret!"

She crossed her heart dramatically and said, "You see that? I already swore! Tell me that you're actually dating the guy! Come on, you're killing me here. He's a senior and he punched a fellow popular senior for a freshman! That was so romantic!"

I rolled my eyes at her. Why did girls at school like Edward? He was so conceited and airy.

"He's actually my step-brother," I said hesitantly.

I watched her eyes widen in shock, then understanding. "Oh, so you're trying to keep your relationship as a secret. I get it. It must be so hard to be in love with your step-brother."

"Right..." I knew she'd understand! Wait, what? Who said something about –"Wait, no! I'm not in love with Edward!" I exclaimed as I stood up from my recliner seat in surprise.

She looked at me in confusion and asked me to explain things.

"He just doesn't want people to know that we're related. I don't know why. He just said not to tell people about our relationship."

"But people know that his father re-married. Dr. Carlisle Cullen married Renee Higgenbotham. How could you be related to them?"

"See, I took my father's last name, hence Isabella Swan. Renee kept her maiden name when she divorced. So people don't know that Renee actually has a daughter named Isabella Swan," I said quickly, trying to make things as simple as possible.

"Oh," she said, finally understanding my situation. "So Edward doesn't want people to know that you're related? What's his deal?"

See, that's what I would like to know as well.

* * *

Two weeks into school, things had become pretty normal for me. Alice and I spent a lot of time at school together and even out of school. Like she had predicted, we became real best friends over the past two weeks.

Garrett, Renee's driver, brought me to school every morning in spite Alice's insisting upon giving me a lift to school and back home everyday. She said it would save gasoline since it was so expensive (not like she needed to) and save Mother Earth that way. Hitting two birds with one stone was her objective, but I really didn't buy it. Anyway, Renee would be displeased if I took Carlisle's hospitality for granted.

I had barely seen Edward over the weekend. Same went for Carlisle and Renee; they were out of town on another one of their honeymoon trips. I really wouldn't be able to understand the dynamics at home.

Yes, the Cullen residence felt like home already. The staff had been good to me and they were all very welcoming. Garrett, especially. He said he was hoping to be put into my account instead of Renee, and something about Renee trying to reorganize the staff at home to accommodate me. _Oh, how noble of her._ To be honest, Renee, Carlisle, and Edward barely spent time at home so the only people I actually interacted with were the staff. Claudine, the matron, took care of my personal needs. She acted more like a mother to me than Renee ever did.

The last day of August was a school free day, which made a three-day long weekend. Alice invited me to go to New York with her but I had to decline. I didn't want to be like everyone else at home who just abandoned the residence because they felt like there were more things the outside world could offer. I had lived in boarding schools for several years so it became a desire for me to feel at home.

I planned to go out in the pool and just lie under the sun, get tanned or something. I was dressed in blue bikini top and white bottom. It was modest and not skimpy. I wasn't about to wear one of those sets that Renee had purchased for me after my first week of school. I grabbed my favorite book from the high shelf in my bedroom and my _iPhone_ so I could read and listen to music at the same time.

It was going to be a relaxing day for me.

"Sweetie, are you interested in a massage therapist to help you out this morning? I could call one of your mother's therapists for you," Claudine kindly offered. Truly, the woman who was in her early fifties, was one of the kindest people I had ever met. I hoped to keep her around until I finally moved out of this place.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Claud!"

I went for a swim in the next hour or so and made about thirty laps. By the end of it, I was super exhausted and was glad to find Claudine waiting by the pool with a Thai guy who curtsied in polite gesture.

I wasn't aware of how quickly time passed by with Kyle's magical hands working on my back. The man had a talented pair of hands and I wasn't sure that I would be ready to let go of him any time soon.

However, Edward decided my fate for me. "What are you doing out here at this time?" I heard him ask. I still had my eyes closed but I didn't need to open them to confirm that it was, in fact, Edward.

"What are you doing here at home?"

He was never at home so why was he here now?

"It's the long weekend. Of course I'll be at home. What are you talking about?" he replied, acting like it was the most natural thing for him to say. "Oh, hey, you can leave now. Your services are no longer required," he addressed Kyle.

I nodded at him with a smile and said, "Thanks, Kyle. I'll definitely ask Claudine to give you a call soon."

I turned to Edward with a glare. "He was doing an amazing job. Why did you make him go away?"

He occupied the seat almost a foot away from mine. He was wearing casual shorts and a simple white shirt and he had his _Ray Bans_ on.

"I don't like people that much. Especially those I do not know."

"They work as staff. Nobody asked you for your opinion."

"Why, are you actually antagonizing me now?" he said, smirking. I wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off his pretty face. He was so frustrating!

"You do realize that this is just our second conversation, right?"

"Must you always count your interactions with me?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe I will. Who knows, maybe our tenth conversation will be next Christmas!" I said sarcastically.

"I doubt it," he replied, resting his head against the pillow.

"Are you going to stay here all day?" I asked, curiously.

I hadn't spent much time with him ever and I wasn't going to start bonding with him now.

"You want me?" he asked, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"I never took you for someone who depended his plans on someone else," I replied with a sour, taunting smile.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

I stood up from my recliner seat and headed back inside.

God, Edward was so infuriating!

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing this chapter! Oh, all signed reviews are always granted with answers so if you have questions leave your id or make a signed review instead. Unsigned reviews are also appreciated! :)

_Twitter _me (at)**(See on my profile page!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland**

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_**Bella, December 2008**_

By December, I could easily call California my home. Things were pretty much normal, in a weird sense. I had gotten used to Beverly Hills, perfectly manicured nails, insanely high-priced food, designer clothes, high-heeled stilettos and my mother's _pish-posh_ entourage. Believe me, it didn't come easy, but having Alice Brandon as my best friend helped me a lot, in ways more than one.

I spent my freshman year getting to know people from school. I had more friends in the upper years than mine so naturally, some of my classmates went unknown. Alice and I declined Jessica's incessant offer to join the cheerleading team; still, it didn't stop her and Lauren from giving us the occasional pep-talks. As if it wasn't bad enough being harassed by the school's most famous _tools_, Mike being one of them.

Okay, so I wouldn't call it harassment. The guy almost never looked me in the eye again. I guess Edward's swing had affected him that much then.

Edward who I still I hadn't spoken to since… _God I can't even remember._

Winter Dance was coming up and it was supposed to be a Junior-Senior thing. Alice looked at the glittery poster with dreamy eyes, and I knew right then that she was more than interested to go.

"We _must_ attend this dance, Bella," she said out loud.

"I think someone should ask you to go with. We're freshmen; our lot are apparently not cool enough to go to dances yet," I replied, ending with a dramatic sigh.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to the dance but it wouldn't hurt to actually witness how these things go. It was my first year in a co-ed school so why not?

We went to Math class and happily sat in the back of the room. See, neither of us was ever happy about Math. Honestly, it was never my strongest point. Well, English was my _only_ good point.

"Psst!" Alice called.

I turned to her and saw that she was holding a piece of paper with excited hands. By the looks of it, my best friend finally came to the conclusion that Tuesday was overall an accomplished day.

"What?" I mouthed once the teacher turned his back on us as he wrote on the board.

She passed the piece of paper into my hand. I lifted an eyebrow questioningly, curious to see what was written in the crumpled piece of paper.

_Alice, go to that dance with me?_

"Who's it from?" I had to ask. I didn't know if I was jealous that she was going to the dance and I would be left at home, watching re-runs of _Gossip Girl_. Recently, I found out that it was fairly popular among the kids at Beverly Hills. It was a bit overrated but I wasn't going to question things that were considered normal around here. Alice taught me that it was always best to just go with the flow.

"James Carter!" she answered giddily, then turned to look at James who sat behind us. James winked at Alice suggestively, which earned silent giggles from my best friend.

James was _supposedly_ in his third year of high school but some of his classes got held back. Apparently, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box so he had _Algebra I_ up to now.

God, I hope I don't end up like him. Studying Algebra once is bad enough.

"I can't believe I'm going!" she said happily.

* * *

One week later marked two things: first, that it was getting cold in California (the temperature going low as fifty-four degrees); and, second, that the Winter Dance would be on Friday.

Nobody bothered to ask me to that dance. I knew a lot of boys in the eleventh and twelfth grades, and I was aware that a lot of them liked me, but I could be wrong as well.

Heck, I could be _so_ wrong; I wondered why I still didn't have a boyfriend after all this time.

I dropped my bags on the lush couch and decided to grab some wheat bread from the kitchen. Claudine gladly gave me some with peanut butter jelly. Smiling, I made my way back to the living room with the bread in one hand.

"What are you doing?" I saw Edward holding my bag, looking into it.

He abruptly stood up from his seat and ran a hand nervously through his bronze hair.

_Is he snooping through my bag?_

"Nothing," he answered quickly. He couldn't look at me in the eyes and not seem guilty. I passed by him, grabbing my bag and felt him standing behind me.

"Are you _sniffing_ my hair, Edward?"

"Mhmm."

My cheeks immediately felt hot as I felt him running his nose against my neck.

It was bad enough that I found my step-brother attractive in spite of the fact that he was a total ass, but now it's even worse when I found myself wetting my panties imagining how hot it would be if he actually kissed me.

I felt him lick against my neck and I shuddered at the feeling. Obviously, I liked what he was doing. My knickers would attest to that.

"Bella—" I jumped up to the sound of Claudine's voice as she came into view, joining us in the living room. She dropped the glass of juice on the floor and apologized profusely for the mess she had made.

Still in shock, it took me a while before I realized that Edward was already making his way upstairs without another word.

God, was he confusing.

* * *

Thursday came and I still wasn't asked to the dance. I already planned on actually watching _Gossip Girl_ re-runs in bed. I hoped it wouldn't happen, that God would provide me a noble date to the dance even at the last minute, but I guess _Gossip Girl_'s happening, after all.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice said in her singsong voice.

My train of thoughts immediately stopped moving as soon as I heard her bell-like voice. I swear, sometimes, she should be called _BELL_-a. Get it? God, even my sense of humor was affected by my self-pitying.

"Yeah?"

"I found someone who wants to go to the dance with you," she said excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Well, see, you are quite popular with the boys and I found at least five of them who wanted to ask you but _just_ couldn't."

"Why couldn't they just ask me, Alice?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"According to them someone already peed on your leg," she said, eyebrow raised and all.

"Say, what?" I couldn't understand. _Nobody fucking peed on me_... Oh! "Who the hell, Alice?"

She looked around us cautiously before she leaned in to whisper, "Edward Cullen."

I was seething with anger. How dare he! What made him think that he could tell everyone that I was his territory? _Wait, did he even say that?_

"What are you talking about? You know what's going on, Alice," I reminded her. Edward was too much of a ladies' man to even look my way.

Was he even going to the dance?

"Yeah, but I told you what_ I_ think. He likes you, Bella. Oh my gosh, that's just the sweetest love story ever!" she said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, bounce those tits, baby." One of the jocks in uniform said as they passed by. Alice immediately stood still, taking offense in the bold comment. I glared at the boys who were all grinning at us.

"You too, baby," another one of them called.

"Fuck you," Alice said, her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Oooohh!"

"Let's just go, Alice," I beckoned her and we headed toward the other side of the hallway, heading to our History class.

"So, tell me about Edward. Did he make a move on you?"

I rolled my eyes. He barely talked to me, so making a move on me would be so far out of the question.

"That's not happening," I said, almost sadly.

"I heard he's taking Tanya Denali to the dance."

I looked down on my shoes. Tanya Denali was the hottest Senior, most notoriously talked about so she was practically the most popular. She was famous for her American bombshell (tall, blonde, big tits) looks, something that obviously caught the attention of modeling agencies. I heard she did pornographic photo shoots sometimes.

"She's beautiful," I said nonchalantly. I had seen her in the hallways at least twice since school started.

"And fucking kinky too. I guess Edward likes them freaky in bed. I bought one of Tanya's porn films. You want to watch it some time?"

I looked at her, dumbfounded. Was she real?

"She does porn films, like for real?" I asked, louder than my usual voice.

"We'll watch it after school," Alice concluded.

* * *

"Alice, are you sure this is okay? I mean, what if someone catches us watching this?" I asked nervously. She was already putting the DVD on.

"Relax, Bella. We're in my bedroom. Nobody's going to walk in on us while 'studying'," she said with a smile, and just to be sure, she locked her door.

The movie played and it immediately got to the sex part. It was indeed Tanya who was on the screen. No wonder she was famous among the boys at school.

Damn, she had a great rack. Her tits were perfect, must be a size D.

"They're fake, by the way. You can tell from the bulge here," she said seriously as she pointed on the screen. Weird enough, she looked like she was explaining things as a teacher herself.

"Huh, I didn't know that."

She was on top of the man, riding him up and down. Her boobs were obviously bouncing along her movements and the man was reaching out to fondle them, sometimes bringing his head up to let his lips meet her puckered nipples.

Well, I knew about missionary position but I never knew what this was called.

"I can't believe she actually does this for hobby. I heard she wants to get into actual films but nobody wanted her in that scene. You know, Hollywood competition is tight and all."

_Grunt. Moan. Grunt._

"That's the cowgirl position, by the way."

Was she going to shout _Yee-haw!_ any time soon?

I stared at the screen, with mouth ajar and all. If I were a boy, I guess I'd find that shit hot too.

"I can't believe Edward's taking her."

To the dance, or taking her like that?

"Edward's not a virgin. I'm sure it's bound to happen," Alice replied casually. "Oh, this gets better!"

Tanya spread kisses all over the man's chest as she leaned down to his holy land.

_"Oh, fuck shit!"_

That was the man, not me or Alice.

Tanya's mouth enveloped the head of his dick before her lips reached its base.

"Wait, how did she take all of him? Won't she gag or whatever?"

"Just wait, Bella. This is good shit for us. Some time soon, we'll _definitely_ need this, so shush now."

I kept quiet and just watched Tanya orchestrating the perfect blow job. She did a pretty good job at it, as what her partner made it out to be.

The man lasted for more than a minute before he reached his climax and made incoherent sounds.

_"Yeah, you love it when I go down on you, baby, don't you? You love it when I suck your big hard cock! Oooohh, yeah!"_

It sort of bothered me that she would get to do this to Edward. For all I know, they had probably gone down that road a long time ago. I shrugged. It was not like I could ever stop it from happening. Edward must be super experienced by now.

_"Yes, baby, oh yes!"_

I looked back at the screen. Tanya climbed up to the man's face and he started licking her pussy.

I felt my panties got wet, weird enough. I could only imagine the things that Edward Cullen would do in bed. I automatically found myself crossing my two weak legs for much needed friction.

"Shit, Alice. I think I'm going to need a tongue in mine soon."

It was the first of many kinky lessons to come.

* * *

_Bella - 15_

_Edward - 18_

**A/N:** Edward is quite weird, isn't he? But now we know he can act out on Bella little by little, right? Although, that was really mean of him. If I were Bella I'd follow him upstairs and confront him about it! LOL! Tanya's one kinky bitch but don't worry about her, she's not going to be in this story much longer! Edward's 18 and horny, of course he's into girls like Tanya.

Send me your questions, comments, and suggestions by review and I'll answer each one of them! ;) Special shout-out to my unsigned reviewers, and_Caww - _Your reviews are all great! I wish I could reply to yours too but I couldn't possibly do it with unsigned reviews. Know that I appreciate each and every review! Your support means a lot to me!

And oh my gosh, you totally have to read this: **Do Over **by_** TKegl**_ - it's so AMAZING and got me really hooked! and there's also this heart-warming one-shot story by**_ SydneyAlice -_**** What Child Is This?** Just thought it would be nice to share these stories with you because I do think that they're definitely worth reading!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY LOVELIES! :)**

_Twitter_ me (at)**(See on my profile page!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rite of Spring**

* * *

**Rite of Spring**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

_**Bella, April 2009**_

The holidays swiftly passed by. When I say swift, I mean faster than you could even think good times raced you to finish line. Carlisle and Renee decided to spend the season at Carlisle's beach house in Mexico which had Renee very much ecstatic for days. The famous beach house was owned by Carlisle, of course, but Renee owned just as much of it, being her idea to buy it and all. She had wanted me to go but I declined.

I needed to.

I decided to go to New York with Alice, instead. We'd spent two weeks there, both Christmas and New Year's. Alice's mother was a famous fashion designer and because she had her clothing line, we were invited to some of the much-awaited fashion shows. It had been quite a unique experience, one that I wouldn't easily forget soon. Or in ten years.

Edward had spent the holidays with his friends from school. They had gone to Chamonix-Mont-Blanc to ski for two weeks. To be honest, I didn't buy his shit. I suspected he was simply somewhere around the corner. _Maybe_.

I wouldn't have spent the holidays with him at Mexico.

Besides, he was a complete pain in the arse. Simple as. But quite confusing as well.

My skin burned whenever he touched me. It didn't happen a lot. Hell, we didn't even talk that much. Supposedly he cockblocked me on Winter Dance, on which he fucking came with the porn star awardee of the year.

I wonder if there's an Oscar for that. _What, aren't there awards for adult film?_

I didn't see Edward in his suit but Alice said that my step-brother looked fucking delicious. Her words, not mine. Alice had filled me in on how awesome the night had been. According to her, it was the best dance she'd ever been to. I internally rolled my eyes at that. Really, how many dances had she been to, being only fifteen as I? Although to be fair, she was bound to get asked to dances more from there on.

I spent that Friday at home, flipping through the channels on cable TV with my nachos and cheese, alone in my room – unless you'd count in the cast of_Gossip Girl_.

Thinking back to that weekend, I couldn't help but curse at Edward for being such a douche. _How dare he interfere with my social life! _I unconsciously stomped my feet as I made my way to my bedroom.

"What's going on with you, B?" Garrett asked in concern. He was helping me bring my books into my room, him being awesome as he was. Renee made him my official driver, to Garrett's liking, of course. I would never dream of complaining about it; Garrett was very efficient and helpful, his age being close to mine. He had turned twenty-one just two weeks ago.

"Uhh, Edward!"

_My thoughts, exactly._

Garrett cleared his throat uncomfortably as he followed behind me. We had just passed Edward's bedroom, one that was always locked and I had never been into. _Wait, is that..._

_"More!"_ The voice became louder than the first I'd heard. Well I thought that was me making the sound before._ What the fuck? _"_Yes, right there! Ahhh_!"

I stopped in my track and turned around to glare at Edward's door. With narrowed eyes, I imagined I was able to draw a hole in that door and throw a bomb inside. I wanted Tanya to be rid of. She had been around for too long. I was going to reach my limit if I heard her voice elsewhere soon.

I recovered easily and walked away, heading toward my bedroom at the opposite side of the hallway.

"I'll take the books from here, Garrett. Thanks for the help!" I said as happily as I could mange myself to sound like. And also I hoped I didn't sound too awkward that Garrett would notice how uneasy I felt just now.

I took the books from his hands and carried the pile of solid items in my thin arms. Yes, I could manage.

Garrett courteously smiled and said, "You're welcome, Bella. See you tomorrow."

I almost slammed the door behind me in annoyance. I just could not believe that Edward was fucking that girl. I mean, yes, she's gorgeous and hot, _but, really?_

_"Edward, don't walk away from me!" _I was startled immediately. Just about a minute ago she was apparently cumming on his ... _whatever body part_and now she was shouting at him. _"Don't you dare!"_

I opened my door slightly, just so I could hear more clearly.

I was curious, so sue me.

_"Tanya, will you tone it down?"_ That was Edward. Right, he fucked the porn star.

Obviously, there was no such thing as toning down in Tanya's vocabulary. _"No! You've been calling _her_ name every time! In case you've forgotten, my name is_Tanya_!"_

Huh. That was strange. _What the fuck are they talking about?_

I left my room and walked closer to his. I swear, my feet just caused me trouble every time.

_"Tanya, stop doing this. You know it's just for the sex."_ Edward's voice was soft so I wasn't sure if I heard him right. My feet continued to bring me toward his door and before I knew it, I was, maybe, about merely a foot away from it. _"The sex is great but if you keep this up, I won't be held accountable for my actions," _he continued.

The door abruptly open and my eyes were the only ones able to produce a good reflex action. With widened eyes, I gasped as I watched Edward walking out of his room.

He immediately noticed that I was standing not more than three feet away from him. He threw a dirty look at me before he looked back at the door and close it behind him. "Don't you have something better to do than just stand at my door?"

Yeah, like what? _Lose my virginity?_

I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. I just couldn't believe that I'd been caught eavesdropping. "Sorry," –for being caught.

"Go away, little girl."

Huh.

* * *

In the middle of spring break, there was a party that I was invited to. It was going to be held at Ariana Wilson's house and according to Alice, anybody who's _somebody_ always showed up to that party. It had something to do with 'biggest party of the spring break' or some shit like that.

Ariana was a Senior and one of the few it-girls. She was apparently the daughter of some A-lister Hollywood movie producer. Alice's parents were friends with the Wilsons so naturally, Ariana knew Alice.

In the end, Alice and I showed up in the said party after a couple of pre-cocktails. It was slightly ironic that our pre-cocktails were actually cocktails as well (courtesy of the Brandons' massive collection of alcoholic drinks). We didn't come across with anybody from our year because most of the guests were juniors and seniors. Alice quickly found Ariana and greeted her with charm. It was Alice's pleasant character that made her very popular among those who mattered. I was only famous by affiliation, or so I thought.

I looked around and saw familiar faces, some of who actually bothered to chat with me. I was a bit surprised that most of the senior boys wanted to talk with me, and one of them, Jacob Black, even asked me for a dance. I gladly said yes.

For the first time, someone actually made a move on me. I wouldn't so boldly claim that Jacob was actually pining for me but the fact remains that he asked me to dance. It had never happened before. I think the boys at school avoided me for a reason.

"So, are you having fun tonight?" he asked casually as we moved to the fast beat of a _Black Eyed Peas _song.

I nodded with a friendly smile and said, "Yes, and thanks for asking me to dance."

"I had to take a chance. You caught my eye, Bella, and I've always wanted to talk to you," he replied with confidence.

I looked up at him questioningly in response. The guy was more than a foot taller than me; he was about five inches taller than six feet. "Why didn't you?"

It really bothered me how I was avoided like a plague just because Edward sort of rearranged Mike Newton's face. Also, there was that rumor about me being Edward Cullen's lover, just because of the janitor's closet incident.

"I had to know for sure that you weren't off-limits anymore," he answered simply. He didn't seem comfortable to elaborate on the topic so he changed it quickly. "You want a drink?"

"Wait, what did you mean by that?" I asked, incredulous. "Why would I be off-limits?"

Although I didn't understand why Jacob Black, basketball captain and student council officer, would notice some fifteen year old girl, I just had to know why he avoided me (like everyone else).

"Uh, Edward Cullen," he said, unsure.

I nodded with understanding. Still, Edward didn't have a claim on me. "Edward's dating that Tanya chick right now," I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, they haven't been quiet about their relationship. In fact, Tanya has nothing else to go on about," Jacob added.

I could tell he was trying to walk on egg shells as he went on with the conversation with me so I decided to take his offer on the drinks instead. "How about those _shots_ you mentioned?"

I could hope.

There was a long table by the glass doors and sure enough, Ariana had hired bartenders to serve drinks. It was my first real high school party and this wasn't even as bad as I thought it would be. The place, like school, was a riot, but this time, it was rightfully due. I smiled uncomfortably as I observed the people around us as Jacob led me to the bar.

"You'll get used to it, Bella," Jacob said helpfully. He was so easy to get along with that I didn't feel like I should be someone that I'm not. In LA, I realized that it was a feat to find people you hang out with as yourself, and not as others would like you to portray.

I nodded and mumbled, "Thanks."

"What would you like?" Jacob asked me like I was his equal and obviously, he didn't care that I was way underage. Sure, everyone was underage at this party (save the bartender and the house staff) but still, I was only fifteen. Not that I was complaining, of course.

"A bottle of beer is fine," I replied quickly. I didn't know much about alcoholic drinks, except for the occasional wine and some cocktails that Alice and I would usually drink at her place.

"Are you sure? I could recommend some awesome drinks for you," Jacob said, grinning invitingly.

I bit my lip for a split second before I excitedly nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, please."

Jacob talked to the bar tender and ordered our drinks. The guy in black shirt and jeans didn't even question that I was going to have some drinks. He handed two shot glasses to Jacob with a proud smile. On the mouth of the shot glass was a blaze of fire. I stared at the thing in awe as Jacob handed me my glass. "What's this?"

"It's a _Flaming Blue_. Basically, it's _Bacardi _with some other ingredients. Now, blow out the flame on the count of three, all right?" Jacob said with a smile that reached his ears.

We counted to three and downed our drinks. I could feel my throat getting hot as I finished my shot. "That was really cool!" I said happily. "Thanks for the drink, Jake!"

Jacob beamed at me in satisfaction. He really was awesome to hang out with.

"Bella, there you are!" Alice grabbed my arm before she noticed that I was with Jacob. "Oh, hey, Jake! Will you excuse us for a moment?"

I stepped aside with Alice and then she whispered in my ear, "Edward Cullen is looking for you."

My eyes widened in surprise as my brain processed Alice's message. Why the hell would he look for me? "What? He's here as well," I said, almost questioningly. Of course Edward would be here; he was popular for his badass reputation and his _insanely_ good looks. "Why?"

"I don't know, he talked to me by the pool five minutes ago and he was asking for you," she said excitedly.

"Why are you happy about that?" I just had to ask.

"Edward Cullen knows my name!" she said as she bounced up and down.

I had to beg her to stay still because her movements were giving me a headache. "Of course he does. You're _Alice Brandon_," I told her like I would have spoken to a five year old. Really, Alice was very famous at school.

"Although, he didn't seem too happy when he asked me where you were and who you were with," Alice added in wondering.

Huh.

"Alice, would you like to join us for some drinks? Jacob was just getting me acquainted with some of his favorites," I said, trying to distract her off the topic at hand.

"Really, Bella? You would hold out important details from me? Your best friend?" Alice questioned me sadly. I looked at her knowingly and motioned to Jacob. "Fine, just this once but you have to tell me everything!"

"There's nothing to tell," I said dismissively. Up to now, Edward and I didn't have decent conversation. He was always weird around me and I didn't bother to ask why he always gave me mixed signals.

I still didn't tell Alice about my encounter with Edward almost three months ago. I wished I could but I didn't even understand it myself so it was impossible to tell someone else without getting told on.

Alice chatted with Jacob for a bit and then Jacob invited her for some drinks as well. They were silently talking to each other, Jacob blushing most of the time, while Alice just continuously giggled. "Yeah, fine, you caught me," Jacob said, his hands raised in mock surrender. Jacob then sent a wink my way and I couldn't help but slightly feel shy.

Someone grabbed my arm for the second time that night, and this time, it was more forceful.

I was instantly intoxicated by the scent of my intruder and then I knew for sure that it was _Edward_.

"What are you doing?" Edward glared at Jacob who, right away, seemed tense. "You're coming home with me, Isabella."

"Ouch," I said as I looked at my now hurting right arm. Edward let go of it and immediately put his left arm around my waist. "You're causing a scene, Edward," I said as I noticed people forming a circle around us, probably curious of what was happening.

"It doesn't matter. You will come home with me," he said, loud enough for Jacob and Alice to hear. Alice gasped as she realized Edward's innuendo. Jacob looked at me longingly (and sadly) as soon as Edward put his false claim on me.

"No, I'm not. Why would I do that, Edward? You don't own me. I'm not your property," I said as I broke free from his warmth.

"You shouldn't fight me on this, Bella. You know I'll take you home anyway even if I have to go caveman on you and carry you on my shoulder upside down."

"You're an ass," I said angrily.

"Cullen, I believe Bella told you to fuck off," Jacob said bravely.

"What makes you think I care about what she says? _She's mine _for the taking and I'll do whatever I want to do with her," Edward replied with a smirk.

"You're kidding, right? How about your whore of a girlfriend? You forgot about Tanya Denali?" Jacob reminded him, a grin playing on his lips.

"Once again, you're behind the rumor mill, Black. Tanya and I broke up a month ago," Edward replied, his voice challenging and boastful.

"And so what, you think Bella will accept you with open arms?" Jacob retorted easily.

Edward stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before he went in Jacob's face. "Bella will take me like I want her to and you will do well to stay away from her."

This time, I was the one to grab Edward by the arm and pull him away from Jacob. I didn't want him to be hurt by Edward because of me. "Edward, stop it. I'll go with you, okay?"

Edward took my hand in his as he led me away from the small group of people around us. Soon enough we were inside his car and that's when I started to throw a fit.

"How dare you do that to me!" I bellowed angrily. "I don't owe you anything and yet you act like I'm your property! People are afraid to talk to me because you act like such a bitch warning them off. Are you fucking insane? We have no affiliation besides the fact that our parents are married!"

He tugged impatiently on his hair, refusing to talk to me at all. He started the engine of his stupid, shiny silver _Volvo_ and that's when I lost it.

"Fucking talk to me, Edward! I'm tired of you ignoring me and then coming around to piss me off whenever you deem it appropriate for yourself!"

Still, he didn't answer. We drove home in sickening silence and I couldn't help buy let the tears fall as I made my way up to my room. I sent a text to Alice and apologized profusely for what happened. I asked her to extend my apologies to Jacob who didn't do anything to get Edward mad at him. Alice immediately replied with comforting words and even gave me Jacob's number. I decided that I would call them both the next day to apologize; right now, though, I wasn't ready, and I just wanted to lie down and sleep it off. Edward exhausted me to no end.

After my shower, there was a desperate knock on my door. Surely there was nobody else besides Edward who would dare piss me off at this time of the night.

"Isabella, let me in!"

Only a white fluffy towel covered my fifteen year old body and it wasn't going to end well if I answered the door wearing practically nothing. But Edward was fucking impatient as he banged on my door. "Isabella!"

I opened my door, annoyed that he always got to me. He was truly infuriating and I didn't know exactly what to do with him. He was too much to handle and yet, against my better judgement, I found myself answering the door anyway.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and my eyes immediately noticed his sculpted chest and abs. _God, was he sexy._

"I'm sorry. You have to know that," he said, not bothering to explain.

"What a—" He cut me off with his lips meeting mine and his tongue immediately entering my mouth.

_Classy_.

And that's how my first kiss happened.

* * *

_Bella - 15_

_Edward - 18_

**A/N:** Edward's confusing me like, fuck. Seriously, I don't know what to do with the guy. I haven't met anyone as mind-fucking as this Edward, and if you have (truly), my sincerest apologies to you.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, and as usual, you can expect me to reply to each one of them. I really appreciate everyone's support!

_Twitter_ (at)**(See on my profile page!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Guilty**

* * *

**Guilty**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

_**Bella, June 2009**_

Edward must have been drunk when he kissed me. It was the only way he could live with this. Everyday, he still ignored me, acted like none of it happened.

He never brought Tanya Denali home anymore. He wasn't seen with her at school as well. Tanya had missed school the last month and everyone bought the excuse that she was sent to Brazil for some modeling work. I would have believed this had Alice and I not seen some of her so-called best works in adult film. When Alice mentioned this, I just shrugged in nonchalance; it wasn't as though I could ask Edward in the face if the rumor was true. God knows there are enough rumors running around the campus.

According to Angela, who sat next to me every Biology period, a lot of people believed that Edward and I were actually an item. It was weird to hear that from one of the most quiet girls at school. An unwanted proof of this would be that there were less guys who hit on me since that night. Jacob, too, seemed to believe it. After that night he always made an excuse to get away from me every time we bumped into each other at school, which really pissed me off. After a few sincere apologies, I tried to make him believe that I wasn't involved with Edward. He had asked me if I could prove it; I said there was nothing to prove. He nodded with a sad smile and left me alone.

Alice, my best friend for all intents and purposes, was the most dramatic among the witnesses. What happened was obviously meaningless to Edward (even more so, something to be easily brushed off) but Alice acted like it was one of the highlight events of the party.

Ariana Wilson had even talked to me once school resumed, said she was concerned and all that shit. Once I said everything was truly fine between me and Edward, she shamelessly giggled and said that Edward and I made her party even more controversial and spicy. I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I let it go. I wasn't about to argue with one of the most popular seniors at school.

Edward fucking avoided me like I was the Bubonic plague. He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence anymore. He had kissed me (and my door) that night, I was sure of it. I still remembered how he tasted; the mint on his breath with a hint of cigarette and some alcohol. At the time I didn't regret kissing him. He had looked at me fondly under his thick, long eyelashes. At the time I was sure that he didn't hate me anymore, that _maybe_ he would have found me quite tolerable.

We kissed for quite some time. I thought we had made out but I couldn't be so sure. It felt like we were kissing for a long time but actually we couldn't have stayed longer than two minutes in the hallway. I didn't have the brain to stop him at all; in fact, I would have encouraged him if I wasn't so shy and mindful of my actions. It was crazy but it was what I felt at the time. He was consuming me and I welcomed him wholeheartedly. But when reality struck me, I pulled away in bullet speed and shut my door on his face.

That was probably rude of me but in my defense, I totally panicked. The guy was almost naked, about to reach second base, positively because there was fifty percent chance that I would let him.

June was fast approaching and everyone at school was so busy turning in some of the final requirements just before the school year would end. The seniors were most definitely sure that they were about to graduate; they had spent the last two weeks practicing for graduation ceremony. I didn't know what the deal is but they definitely thought that graduation should be perfect. Sometimes Alice and I stayed late at school just to watch how things would go at the auditorium; they had practice almost every day. To be honest, watching was solely her idea; she thought it would be useful once we were finally about to graduate. I had to remind her that it wouldn't be until three years from now but she replied only with a shrug. The best thing about these last weeks, perhaps, classes were officially over for the seniors.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure why Edward wouldn't talk to you at school. I thought he liked you," Alice mentioned nonchalantly as we watched the practice from the last row of the grand auditorium. The whole place was gigantic, like an ancient art museum. Two red velvet sheets hang above the stage, tied expertly to a stainless steel rod with golden ropes. The stage was elevated from the ground with a height of at least two feet, making it easy for us to see the whole thing from the back.

"He doesn't like me like _that_," I answered her immediately. "You do know that, right?"

"Mhmm." It didn't sound like she believed me but I had nothing else to tell her. Would she find it scandalous if I told her about my first kiss with Edward? Would she think differently of me?

_I _do_ know that I don't know myself anymore._ I was terribly confused. High school is really daunting, isn't it?

"Let's go," I said, almost pleading. I didn't like that Edward always ignored me at school, or even at home. It probably hurt more when he did it at school because his friends just nodded at me with knowing smiles but they never _actually_ talked to me. Frankly, I didn't want their attention but it was uncomfortable that Edward was so outrightly rude to me in front of his friends. Sometimes I wondered if it would hurt his reputation but decided that there was another reason altogether.

_Besides, you shut the door in his face, _said an annoying voice at the back of my head.

"Are you coming to my house later, B?" Alice asked, smiling. Up to this day, I still didn't know why she kept asking. I spent almost half of the week at her house. I know I'd said before that I didn't like how everyone at home was always not around but lately I was quite guilty to find myself rarely at home as well.

I smirked at her teasingly. It's not like I would say no. Alice had me wrapped around her tiny powerful finger. "Yeah, just let me grab some stuff from my locker."

We headed separate directions to our lockers. Because it was late for students to be hanging out in school at this time, it was no wonder why there were only few of us in the quiet hallway. Opening the silver-painted door to my locker, I was surprised to find a flower potpourri inside. I looked around, as though the person who had sent me this gift was just a few meters away from me.

Like I said, the hallway was gravely deserted.

There was an envelope resting on top of the basket and against my better judgment, I decided that I couldn't wait any longer to find out who gave me these flowers.

_"For all the times that I wish to be with you."_

And that's it, written in offensively perfect handwriting. I read it over and over again, trying to remember where I had seen this writing style before. I was sure I'd seen it at one point.

"Why are you smiling?" I didn't even realize that I was, until I looked up to meet Edward's deep green eyes. I jumped up in surprise, almost dropping the white scented paper in the process.

"You scared me, Edward," I said, almost whispering.

He smirked knowingly, like he knew a secret that I was unaware of. "Are you scared of me now, _little girl_?" He ran a hand through his bronze hair nonchalantly, confidence oozing from such simple gesture.

If I'd been smiling before, I knew for sure that it was easily wiped off my face the moment I realized that I was actually talking to him. "You know your mood swings are starting to give me a whiplash, Edward."

He leaned easily against my locker, closing it in the process. "You look pretty today, Bella," he said, looking me up and down ever so slowly. It was pure torture, the way he held me in his gaze. It felt like there was nobody else in the room besides me and Edward.

I pulled up my top uncomfortably. Were my tits hanging off my thin blouse or something? I was wearing one of Alice's clothes – then perhaps it was a size too small? "Don't do that." He held my hand delicately in his as he adjusted the strap with his free hand. "You look lovely," he continued, as he leaned in to kiss the spot between my neck and my right ear.

_Holy fucking bejeezus._

I felt his tongue dart out to lick my earlobe before he whispered, "I'm going to miss you, my beautiful girl. Will you miss me?"

Was I dreaming?

_Fuck it_, maybe I was.

He pressed his body against mine so torturously and I felt something hard resting against my stomach. That was _definitely_ hard and big.

"Edward," I moaned as he continued his ministrations on my neck. "Mhmm." I felt his tongue on my neck every now and then, and I was quite sure that he did a lot of sucking in more than one area. "Don't fucking stop," I said, almost warningly. Did I just openly invite Edward to feast on my neck? God, he was so hot, ass or not.

_And I'm going crazy._

He pulled away hesitantly, his face bent down, so close to mine. Through hooded eyes I recognized the same Edward who had given me my first kiss just months ago. _This is Edward._

I didn't even realize that I had one leg draped around his waist, supported by one of his strong hands. I blushed as I realized our position – my hands enveloping his neck; one of his hands was under my blouse, almost grazing the side of my right boob. Would this qualify as second base? _Shit_.

"I think I might be partial to this activity," Edward said, distracting me from my state of unease. "What do you think?" There was that smirk again. Would I be so bold to wipe it off his handsome face?

"Stop talking," I said, before my lips crashed against his. This time, I was the one nipping on his bottom lip, trying to discover some kissing tips I'd looked up in the web. Edward thrust his hip against mine repeatedly, before switching our position so that my back was against the locker now. His tongue smoothly brushed on my upper lip and it came natural for me to open my mouth so that his tongue instantly caressed my own. His tongue explored every part of my mouth, erotically stroking his tongue firmly against mine. I might be drooling already but I honestly couldn't care less.

_So this is what dry-humping feels like._

I felt myself getting wet between my thighs, making my thrusts against his hips more wanting and aggressive. He pulled away and dove for my neck again, placing more open-mouthed kisses along the way.

"Please," I said, desperately. I almost didn't recognize my voice, and for a moment I was afraid to open my eyes and realize that this was nothing but a dream. I begged for Edward, for him to give me any part of him, for him to touch me.

"Fucking _Gucci_!" I heard an apparent clusterfuck of things under the influence of gravity, startling me from my lust-induced activities. I opened my eyes, meeting Alice's surprised ones instantly.

I pulled away from Edward's embrace reluctantly. Edward seemed pissed off the moment I did so, as though he didn't want to let go of me. Right now, Edward was more important. I watched him as I recognized different emotions in his eyes – lust, passion, love, anger, and regret... Did he feel sorry about what just happened?

_What_ did just happen? Reality dawned on me like a heavy pile of bricks toppling over my head. _Stupid Bella!_

I held his hand tightly in mind, almost afraid that he would run away from me. "Are you all right?" I asked, my voice almost faltering.

"Yeah, I just need a moment," he answered calmly, adjusting his clothes and picking up his _Nike_ bag off the floor. I couldn't even remember when he'd dropped the thing. "We'll meet at home, won't we?" he added quickly, like he'd made a decision in such short notice. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips which made me smile, before turning to Alice with a curt nod.

I turned around to face a very still Alice. Her eyes looked shocked, like she had just seen Audrey Hepburn in flesh.

I shook her shoulders, snapped my fingers in front of her face, and almost gave up when she still wasn't able to respond. "Shopping?" Like magic, Alice shook her head. _Weird_.

"You were making out with Edward Cullen! You whore! You were dry-humping the guy and exchanging body fluids with him! How long have you kept this from me, your best friend?" she shouted animatedly.

"Why don't you say that again, louder this time? I don't think the whole school heard you!" I said sarcastically as I helped her pick up her books and pens on the floor.

This time, Alice gave me a ride home, potpourri forgotten and all. She pressured me for details, as expected, and I was really sorry that there was not much to tell. I was confused myself and I didn't know if what happened today was just a spur-of-the-moment thing or if it happened because it was_supposed_ to happen. Would Edward treat me differently from now on because I didn't turn him down anymore? Is that what he wanted in the first place, for me to hook up with him? Did he hate me at first because I wouldn't eat at the palm of his hands like all those other girls?

"Are you going to my place or not?" Alice reminded me. _Shit_. I didn't know what to say to Edward once I see him again.

I frowned, more like pouted, but who the fuck cares. I was so lost already. I told Alice that I hadn't kept secrets from her (except for my first kiss) and she still didn't believe me. At least it didn't look like she believed me.

"Will you have to go home to your Edward and suck him off?" I was even more uncomfortable when the thought finally crossed my mind. I wasn't ready to have sex. I was only fifteen, for Pete's sake. Edward was eighteen and I heard that boys his age are horny as fuck. That would explain why he dated pornstar Tanya in the first place. "Will you have sex with him, Bella?" Alice smiled innocently. She and I had watched a lot of porn movies together, for educational purposes. There was one time, after Edward and I shared our first kiss, when Alice suggested that we practice kissing. So we did. "I knew we should have made you more ready for this! Ugh, what was I thinking? We should totally order some toys online and play around so we won't seem like total virgins to hot guys!"

"Alice, I don't think I'm ready." Not for Edward, not for sex, not for undiscovered boundaries. I was fifteen and it wasn't healthy for me to be sexually involved at this age. _Maybe when I turn sixteen, I'll be ready. Just, maybe._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I had fun reading your comments and some of you even answered my question last chapter. *giggles* Aren't we a bunch of ... girls? I would be surprised if guys are actually into FF but did you know that one of my all-time favourite fan fiction stories was written by a guy? Check out There Will Be Blood by JohnnyBoy7.

Please let me know what you think?

_Twitter_: (at)**(See on my profile page!)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Different Summers**

* * *

**Different Summers**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

**_Bella, June__ 2009_**

I didn't show up at home later that day. I looked at my phone repeatedly, wondering if Edward would perhaps try to reach me. _He probably didn't have my number,_ I thought. But really, I wasn't desperate for him to call or anything.

_Maybe_.

Needless to say, I was scared to face him. It was hard to deal with his shit and it's not because we made out that I would expect him to have a change of heart about me. It'd been less than a year; I don't think he'd changed his mind about me or Renee. As far as I know, he was still less than pleased about our living arrangements.

_But we made out. _It was definitely major yet I was so keen on forgetting that it happened. I flirted with Edward and made out with him. I even wiped that lip gloss off his mouth, and he kissed me not only once, but twice, after we made out, _in public._

God, he probably thought that I was easy.

So when I went to school the next day, I practically ran toward the opposite direction when I saw Edward looking my way. I'd made a decision last night: I couldn't be tempted to mess around with my step-brother. Yes, he was my step-brother.

...who gave me my first kiss, my first French kiss, my first almost second-base, my first dry humping.

Really, who said I was bitter?

Edward's attitude was mind-boggling, at mildest. He was the mystery I would never be able to solve, not that he even gave me a chance to know him. If only he gave me one...

Later that day, the house was packed with every member of the family. Strange enough, Carlisle and Renee were both at home, and then there was Edward. They were all seated in the dining table, chatting casually until a brunette appeared from the kitchen, carrying a silver tray of pasta.

The way she walked around the house didn't faze me; she was familiar with the place, like she'd been here more than countless times. Edward looked at her appreciatively, like she was the girl that mattered most to her. She had light brown silky hair, straight nose, red plump lips, and from what I could tell, brown eyes. She was undoubtedly beautiful, like she had just stepped out of the magazine effortlessly. And she was probably around Edward's age. I felt my heart crush slowly as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Hey, there's my baby girl!" I was startled by my mom's voice. "Come and join us for dinner, honey."

I avoided meeting Edward's green eyes as I occupied my seat in the table, right next to Renee. "What's up?" I looked up at Carlisle, who granted me a warm smile.

"Oh Bella, let me introduce you to a dear family friend, Cheska Milano," Carlisle referred to the brunette seated next, and very closely, to Edward. "She's here for the summer, am I right, Ches?"

She nodded with an award-winning smile. _Yes, definitely photo-shoot-worthy._

"You and Cheska will get along well. She's quite the angel," Carlisle added proudly.

"That's so sweet of you, Carlisle, but please, your lovely wife might get jealous!" Cheska winked at Renee who could only give back approving wink. Apparently, everyone loved this girl, even _my_ own mother. "Hi, may I call you Bella? Your mum told me that you prefer to be called Bella, is that right?" she said in her thick British accent.

I nodded uncomfortably._ Why do I feel like this girl is not for real?_

"Brilliant! I can already tell that we'll be good friends, Bella!" she stated happily. "Edward's told me an awful lot about you. I swear, the boy has nothing else to speak of rather than you."

"Oh, _really_?" I finally looked at Edward who only had his eyes on me. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, almost challenging him.

"Come on, Eddie, tell Bella that you love having her as your _baby_ _sister_," Cheska said nonchalantly, rubbing Edward's arm affectionately.

"Aw, that's so sweet! I didn't know that our children got along so well, did you, my love?" Renee addressed Carlisle happily.

Carlisle grinned in satisfaction, obviously glad that Edward was being accommodating. "That's really great, kids!"

"Can we please eat now?" Edward said in annoyance, successfully changing the topic in the process. Cheska took a slice of lasagna and almost fed Edward by fork.

"Aw, look at you two, all mushy and sweet to each other," Renee said in approval. I silently scoffed as she said this. Edward was barely sweet to anyone._Who is this girl?_

"Honey, you don't need to feed my son. He's going to get really upset once you leave again and finds nobody interested in feeding him," Carlisle said with a light chuckle. I guess the girl didn't live in California, after all.

"You'll get by, Edward, won't you?" Cheska said, smiling affectionately at him. "I live in London, by the way, so Edward and I _rarely_ see each other," she filled me in.

"How long have you known each other again?" Renee asked curiously. "And please, do tell us about how you two met back in the day."

I found out that Edward and Cheska knew each other since they were kids, practically before Edward graduated grade school. Cheska was his first crush, according to Carlisle, her being three years older than him. She'd lived in California for years, making the perfect foundation for Edward and her friendship. Who knew that Edward could be friendly?

Yes, I _may_ be slightly jealous.

Edward remained silent as Cheska shared different stories, recounting all their times together, and how she always got surprise visits from him.

I guess he went to Chamonix-Mont-Blanc last Christmas, after all... But it probably wasn't for some skiing adventure. "I'm working on a biodiveristy study of Chamonix for my thesis project. The study's going really well, thanks to the brilliant ecologists I'm involved with."

Carlisle looked at Edward pointedly when he heard this, a proud smirk playing on his gentle features.

"Oh, so you probably met up with Edward over the holidays last year, then?" I asked casually, smiling at Edward.

Edward took a bite of his food, obviously refusing to take part in the conversation. "Well, yes. Eddie loves to catch me off-guard all the time, don't you, Ed?" Apparently, that bit of information was quite funny to Carlisle and Renee who both laughed light-heartedly.

"How come you're here now?" I asked, hoping she'd say that she was planning on leaving some time soon, preferably after she finished her stupid lasgna.

Cheska smiled knowingly at me, like she's in on a secret that I wasn't aware of. "I think _you_ know."

_If he has a girlfriend, then why did he kiss me?_ I thought to myself bitterly as I went to bed that night. Why was she here in the first place? Didn't she have more important things to do in London, like her thesis?

Yeah, right.

Cheska wasn't offered a guest room in Carlisle's house, so I took it that she stayed in Edward's bedroom, or _Eddie's_. Carlisle didn't even bother to ask her if she at least wanted some privacy in this house.

_Ugh, why do I even worry about this?_

Was he sleeping with her?

Suddenly, I found myself wanting to talk to Edward. But about what? I couldn't just approach him and talk to him about yesterday, after practically blowing him off the last twenty four hours.

I tossed and turned the entire night, wondering what Edward and that girl were currently up to. _Are they having sex? Are they even intimate, to begin with?_

Edward didn't seem to mind that she was much older than he was. The woman was shy of twenty-one, for Pete's sake! Wasn't there some sort of law against college girls dating high school boys?

I couldn't help but go to Edward's room, just to check. Of course, his room was one of my undiscovered boundaries inside the house and I wasn't about to cross that now. I stood outside, on tip toes, trying to listen in on whatever was going on inside.

_This sucks_. I didn't go home for one night (due to rational and sound reasons) and then I came home to find out about Edward's new British roommate.

_He'd promised to see you at home and you sabotaged it, _said a voice at the back of my head.

I rolled my eyes, terribly annoyed at my current predicament. _This is my fault._

I held my ear against Edward's door, finally able to eavesdrop on them. I heard laughter, first the girl's giggles, and then there was Edward's. _Boy, they're really close, aren't they?_

"You know I'm always here to save you, Eddie. Or set your mind straight, whatever," I heard her say between giggles. "Remember that one time when you were nine and -"

The door opened suddenly and once again, I was caught standing outside Edward's room. Only, this time, it wasn't Edward, but Cheska who caught me. "I'll be right back," she said as she shut the door carefully behind her.

She looked at me questioningly with a lifted perfectly done eyebrow. Even that minor part of her intimidated me. "Hi, I'm sorry, I was just about to knock on the door," I said lamely. I prayed to God that she would let it slide and that she wouldn't tell Edward that I was eavesdropping,_ once again._

She smiled at me knowingly and said, "Right. Sure, I get it. You know, you probably should try to talk to Edward. He's a tad confused right now."

Huh. _He says he's a _bit_ confused. What does that make of me?_

"I'll get something to drink from the kitchen."

Was she trying to make me actually talk to Edward? And if so, why would she?

She left without another word, leaving me standing on my own. I thought better than to knock on his door, saving myself from further awkward moments. I wasn't about to seal the deal this time, or any time soon. He had Cheska, and he seemed very pleased with himself.

_So what about us?_

I never really found out. One week later, Edward Cullen graduated high school with distinctive remarks. I already knew that he was an irreplaceable asset to the baseball team but I had no idea that he did so well at school. He had at least a couple of certificates besides his high school diploma. I wasn't a fan of sports so I never took interest in watching one of Edward's baseball games which made me wonder if I'd missed much; he was awarded as most valuable player in baseball. And, as if he needed more reasons to be special on graduation day, Edward finally made it known to the family that he was going to Dartmouth to pursue his pre-Medicine degree.

This surprised Carlisle, eliciting more than twenty questions from the old man. It seemed as though he had expected Edward to attend Oxford University, where Cheska went to. I wasn't sure if Edward was comfortable with his own decision, as dinner with the family had been weird when he made his announcement. Cheska urged him to keep talking about his plans like she knew more about it than Edward was letting us on.

Edward received his diploma and moved on with his life. And I was on my own, totally forgotten and ignored.

Home wasn't my favorite hang-out place for the past week, due to obvious reasons. I was scared shitless to witness just how close Edward is with that British twat. They spent unimaginable amount of time together, slept in the same bed, shared the same room, fed each other like loons, and all that just made me sick. _Terribly sick._

I don't think I was jealous of her. Sure, the woman was beautiful and very lady-like as Renee had blatantly pointed out on more than one occasion, but really, I was glad to be myself. I had made a name for myself,_ I think_, so I didn't need Edward to prove my self-worth. He didn't even bother to talk to me so why would I?

_But you ditched him, _I shook my head to clear my mind, as if it worked _that_ way.

Nonetheless, Carlisle was extremely proud of his son. He threw a party in Edward's honor (it was a going-away party as well) and all through the night Edward refused to look at me.

Maybe because I wasn't pretty enough.

It didn't stop me from giving him a present anyway, a Swiss watch that I had actually _saved_ up for. It cost only around four hundred and I was sure it was worth-wearing at least. I didn't know what Edward's plans were but they definitely didn't involve me. He still didn't talk to me.

...which led me to my decision to spend the summer with Alice. She planned to take me to New York with her and said that I was always welcome at her penthouse in Queens. Not surprisingly, Renee granted me permission plus about ten thousand grand worth of allowance for two months of stay in New York, not that I needed living allowance at all. The Brandons were more than well-off to keep me well tended to if I chose to live with them, according to Alice.

I never looked back.

I didn't get to see Edward for the rest of the summer but I got to _really_ explore New York at the age of fifteen, with my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better summer vacation than that.

Then I met a boy named Jasper.

* * *

_Bella - 15_

_Edward - 18_

**A/N: **I'm going to my hiding spot now, friends. I'm sorry they had to leave it at that, but these characters need some growing up to do. And what better way to grow up than hang out with a cool Jasper? ;) High school should get exciting for Bella, and yes - more complicated from this point on. Edward leaves for college for a bit and we will see him once in a while until Mexico.

**_Twitter:_ (at)(See on my profile page!)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Summer Sunshine**

* * *

**Warning:** Citrus alert.

* * *

**Summer Sunshine**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

**_Bella, August__ 2009_**

It was under the heat of Summer when I met Jasper. Alice and I had been hanging out by the pool of _The Plaza,_ sipping cocktails, dressed in our swimsuit. Mine was a little red bikini we'd purchased the previous week at _Saks_ and for the past hour or so, I had been nothing but fidgety in them. But, when this really hot guy came up to me and told me a silly pick up line, I forgot that I was wearing practically nothing in front of almost thirty random people.

"Sorry, but you owe me a drink."

I turned around in complete shock, suddenly face to face with the guy who had caught my eye since he stepped out into the sunlight about ten minutes ago. I had immediately took notice of him. I mean, it was kind of hard not to. I'm sure all the other girls in the vicinity checked him out just as eagerly.

He knelt next to me so we were exactly on the same level, his face just a few inches away from mine. I blushed furiously, my eyes opened wide, and hopefully, my mouth not as much. I'm sure I would have easily attracted flies if they could get used to the pressure in such high altitude.

"Wh-why?" I stuttered. In my defense, I had been checking him out for a while so I was quite surprised to realize he had easily slipped from my poor stalker moves. Well, yes, I was never the best stalker in la-la land.

He had messy honey blond hair, and skin as tan as those of sporty American surfers. He could easily be the ambassador for _Abercrombie and Fitch_ with those striking hazel eyes. Okay, _model_ would be a better term, but I wouldn't assume that he was one of those dense dudes. I hoped not.

Did I say he had a tattoo across his torso, running deliciously towards his promised land? Well, it wasn't directly going down there, if you know what I mean. Towards the vicinity was more like it. It wasn't even some mumbo-jumbo art, thank God.

Effortlessly sexy, in two simple words.

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine," he explained, smirking, with a run of hand through his locks.

If I'd been blushing furiously before, I was positively red as tomato by now. I wasn't one to be chatted up by random hot guys back in California. Then again, Edward had a lot to do with that.

"Jazzy, you dufus, stop hitting on my best friend!" Alice smacked the head of the guy upside, earning an adorable pout from him.

My heart could have skipped a beat or two.

"Bella, meet my cousin Jasper Whitlock. Jazz, this is Bella, my best friend, like I told you," Alice said casually as she sipped from her Cosmo.

_Ah, so this is the infamous cousin Jasper!_

"You're not old enough for that shit, Al," he said nonchalantly, referring to the bright pink alcohol. Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're not old enough for sex either."

I smiled lightly at them as I watched Jasper give her a friendly hug. "I've missed you, cous!"

Alice looked at me over his shoulder with a wink. "So have I, hotshot."

Jasper turned around to give me another look all over, his hungry eyes running from my legs up my body, staring a bit longer at my womanly parts. My boobs had grown a bit, Alice mentioned. I was now a proud mother of C-cup babies.

Well, proud would be an exaggeration. I liked to hide my boobs under my shirt. Most of the time, anyway.

"Way to be subtle, Jazz. I told you not to scare her away and you've already made her feel uncomfortable," Alice said, sulking. "You know Seth is much ahead of you in that pretty _looong_ line."

Alice's brother Seth who had just turned fourteen two weeks ago seemed to have a little crush on me. He'd flirted here and there constantly and I graciously flirted back. Alice thought I was a good influence on her once-upon-a-time annoying brother just because he was nicer to her now because, I quote, he crushed on her best friend. Seth was pretty cool and he was easy on the eyes too, not that I'd really like him that way.

Jasper ignored that bit about Seth and said, "Tell me, _Isabella_, do I make you feel uncomfortable?" He shared a spot in my white plastic recliner seat, the skin on his lower torso (not the one with the tat, unfortunately) touching the side of my exposed hip. The heat of the sun made the sensation a hundred-fold in expanse.

I stared at his red lips and answered almost instantly, "N-no."

Alice leaned forward to pinch my arm. "B, snap out of it. Jasper is a perv."

Jasper raised his eyebrow questioningly and replied, "I'm not that much of a pervert. I just happen to love great sex." He turned to me with a smile and continued, "You don't mind that, do you?"

I shook my head shyly. Yup, Alice's cousin was super hot. I wouldn't mind getting pervy with him at all. _Just sayin'_.

I was a virgin, but my mind had been corrupted since the day my best friend and I made a habit out of watching porn for educational purposes. Yeah, right.

"See, what did I tell you, Al? Girls love me."

"Yeah, but that was the worst pick-up line I've ever heard."

* * *

The flirting didn't stop there. Jasper and I flirted almost every chance we got. It didn't upset Seth, fortunately. Seth flirted with me just as much but he knew there was no way that I'd give him the time of the day. And somehow we both knew that with Seth, it was simply harmless flirting. Innocent flirting, if there ever was. Besides, I hear Seth liked this girl named Amy.

And if I'd constantly wondered about Edward the last several weeks, most thoughts of him slowly disappeared as those of Jasper's infiltrated me, completely. I frequently let myself skirt around Edward in my mind, doing my best not to dwell on him too long. It's the best thing I would be able to manage so far.

I learned that Seth and Jasper were tight buddies, what with both of them living in New York without parental supervision most time of the year. Jasper lived in the Upper East Side and attended high school in an all-boys' prep school. He was a couple of years older than me, at most, but was about to be in tenth grade too. Seth attended the same school and I was aware that they wore uniforms. I had constantly wondered how sexy it would be to see Jasper in his school uniform, not that a casual attire on him was not. Hell, the guy looked best without his shirt on.

I found out that I was willing to take things to the next level with Jasper. With Edward, I had been unsure of myself, but Jasper made me feel different. He made me feel wanted and important.

I shared a bedroom with Alice, not that there were no available guest rooms at her apartment. That made it hard for Jasper to corner me in a private place that was totally Alice-free, so it took us about a week before Jasper finally kissed me.

Alice had to accompany Seth to the _Fifth Avenue_ to buy him new school uniform. And by that, I meant to have them personally tailored by _Armani_. It was early August and school would be back in a couple of weeks. I had slept in that morning - something that rarely happened because with Alice around, there was always something to do.

I should have thought that even without Alice, someone else related to her would wake me up instead, then there was no exception at all. Verona, their house matron, informed me that Jasper was in the living room, waiting for _me_.

Totally panicked, I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth, not bothering to get out of my nightgown. Instead, I wore a silky midnight blue robe to cover my notoriously exposed body.

"Jasper, you should know that Alice and Seth are not here," I said, just _if_ he'd come over for his cousins. "They went shopping."

He stood up from the lush _Ron Arad_ sofa and walked towards me, very slowly. "Is that a yes, or a no?" Sometimes, Jasper was weird like that. "You look very sexy, by the way."

"To what question?" I asked, unsure, and completely trying to ignore his last comment.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Bella?" He walked forward, more confident with each step he made. "I wonder what you're wearing underneath this robe."

"My blue nightgown," I answered, looking up to meet his lust-filled eyes. He was almost a foot taller than me, making it difficult for me to reach for his hair.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you," he said, staring at my lips as I licked them ever so slowly. _This is it, he's going to kiss me. _"And now we're alone."

"Oh, we are." Jasper leaned forward to meet my lips completely, his tongue probing my mouth a little while later. I accommodated him readily, my tongue dancing fluidly against him. His tongue stroke mine in perfectly irregular rhythm, circling around it every now and then. He pushed his body against mine, his hand squeezing my right leg around his waist.

And I thought Edward gave me a French kiss.

"That was really hot," Jasper said as he pulled away. "I'd like to make out with you, if that's okay."

So we did.

* * *

I enjoyed Jasper's company, this past week, especially. He'd paid me more attention, taking me out on dates almost every other day. He introduced me to his friends from school and one time, he even brought me to a friend's birthday party and introduced me as his girl. Not his girlfriend, just so we're clear.

And no, I hadn't given up my virginity, no matter how easy it was to believe that Jasper was perverted as Alice accused him of. The man had a stash of porn in his bedroom, where we spent most days together, just making out. Anyway, it's not like he invited me to watch those movies with him; more like, they were easily found on his DVD rack.

I did let him put his hands under my shirt, though. Anyway, it was only fair as he was shirtless and in his boxers most of the time.

Jasper and I hadn't talked about commitments and it wasn't brought up until a day before Alice and I were ready to go back to LA.

My mom checked up on me every now then. Well, that would be translated to the second time this summer, the first being last month. Alice and I were headed home in a week, and Renee just wanted to make sure that I was coming home. Carlisle talked to me after Renee, saying that I was missed. I wanted to ask about Edward but I was inhibited in the lightest sense.

Scared, even.

_"Edward's leaving in a week, same day as you come back. Will you two see each other before he goes away?" _Carlisle asked hopefully. _"You know, without Cheska, he misses you even more."_

Lies.

"Um, we'll see what happens," I answered with no promises.

_"Do you want to talk to him? I could connect you to Edward. He's in his room right now,"_ offered Carlisle. It was safe to say that he appreciated whatever little bond Edward and I had. He just didn't know that it wasn't innocent as it should be.

"He might be busy," I countered, almost stubbornly.

Jasper massaged my feet in soft strokes, making it hard for me not to make suspicious sounds. "Stop it!" I playfully glared at him in warning and next thing I know, I was about to giggle into the phone, not knowing that someone other than Carlisle was on the line.

_"Isabella?"_

I dodged Jasper's hands and gave him one final warning look. "Edward?"

_"Yeah, is this okay?"_

"What is?" I wasn't sure what he referred to. Hell, with Edward I was unsure of everything.

_"Talking."_

Funny, I don't recall ever talking to him.

"I suppose."

_"You are missed. Terribly."_

Jasper stared at me questioningly, probably sensing the sudden change in my tone and voice. I could have looked different from his point of view in the split second that Edward mentioned my name.

"How's Cheska?" I asked bitterly. Carlisle had mentioned that she'd been gone for a while now and that Edward had mostly spent his summer partying with his classmates after graduation. Then again, I'd imagined that he brought her to most of them, if not all the time.

I was sort of jealous, sue me.

_"How are you?"_

"I gotta go."

We said our awkward goodbye and I hung up first, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of getting to hung up on me first. I realized that it was probably not his game in the first place but being a fifteen years old girl, you never really know that much about boys and their stupid games, and vice versa. Well, he probably didn't realize that I was proud to hang up on him first, but whatever. Makes it easy for me to believe my own story.

I should have asked him how he was doing. I was curious in spite the fact that it was safe to say that he was excited to leave for college.

"Was that your brother?" Jasper asked as he looked me over. It was easy for me to be shaken by Edward; just one word from him and he had the power to affect me like no other.

I nodded quietly as I locked the keypad on my phone with a sigh. Why must Carlisle pass him the phone?

"You miss him," Jasper stated. "You'll see him when you go back to LA, Bella. Don't be like this, okay?"

I should have told Jasper that he was my step-brother but maybe there's just no point in doing so.

"I'm fine, Jazz," I said dismissively. I pulled him in so he was hovering on top of me, so he started to place wet, open-mouthed kisses along my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access to my skin.

"Mhmm," I moaned unintelligibly. His hands pulled on the hem of my shirt, so I took the opportunity to pull it off, with Jasper's enthusiastic help. He was more than excited to get rid of my bra next, sliding the straps of my shoulders as I shrugged myself out of _Victoria's Secret_, the first time I let him see me up close and half-naked.

"You have nice boobs, baby," he said in appreciation as he stared at them a bit more. Sure, he'd felt me up before but it was different now that there was nothing between us. He dove in for the right nipple, vigorously enveloping the rosy bud between his lips. It was the first time I'd let someone touch and suck on my breasts, and all thoughts as to why people did it during sex were now rationalized.

"Ungh, that feels so g-good."

He made soft strokes with his tongue as he sucked on my right boob, while he cupped my left with his hand, flicking my nipple languidly. "You want me to pinch your nipples, baby?" he said between my tits, not wasting time as he kissed his way to the left boob to give it just as much attention.

"Oh yeah." Jasper did as he promised, his fingers pinching my right nipple torturously as he ran his teeth along the left. I threw my head back in ecstasy as I ground my hips against his. We were humping down there, his boxers against my tiny shorts. And I didn't even mind it one bit. If this was our last day together, I was ready to experience this ride. _Sort of._

"I want you, baby," he confessed boldly, grinding his pelvis against mine stronger this time to prove his point. His erection was poking through his boxers, ready to come out and play. "I'm going to fucking move to California to spend each day like this."

"Yes, please."

* * *

_Bella - almost 16_

_Edward - 18_

_Jasper - 17_

**A/N: **Jasper, we're all more than welcoming in California, so come with us. *winks* And yes, Jasper's really moving to LA with Alice and Bella. He's kind of hung up on our Bella here. I think we all know how Jasper fits into the story now, well at least I hope you have a couple of ideas anyway. I hope none of you was insulted that I made Jasper as Alice's cousin. I think it would be more insulting if Jasper didn't like Alice without a good reason. It's sad that we didn't get to see so much of Edward in this chapter, but I promise he'll make more appearance in the next!

Let me know what you think! :) PS Suggestions are more than appreciated. And yes, I have replied to every signed review, as always. ;)

See you next Friday!

**_Twitter:_ (at)(See on my profile page!)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Breakeven**

* * *

**Breakeven**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

**_Bella, September__ 2009_**

My first day back to school was better this year. No longer was I one of the underdogs at highschool because this time, I was a year older.

Believe it or not, it made a difference...

Coming back to school as a tenth grader should have felt different, more encouraging, yet I couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Jasper made out for a totally wonderful boyfriend. He had been enthusiastic about his move to California. His parents were neither supportive nor inhibitory of his decision so in the end, it was just his choice. He had a deal with his dad, that he stayed worthy of respect and scandal-free and he would be out of his hair. It didn't take long for him to pack up his belongings in more than a dozen boxes, with Alice's excitement for her cousin was joining us back home. I should have known that the Whitlocks also owned a mansion in Beverly Hills, among others, almost just as expansive as the Brandons'. Jasper came from a family of politicians, which probably explained their incredible amount of assets. I'd frequently spent days at his house and watched how his room transformed from a blank slate to one that quite resembled his old bedroom on the Upper East Side. Jasper had an eclectic taste for music and if it weren't for the expensive furniture and ornaments in his room, anyone would think that he was just another rocker dude - the posters were definitely to blame, not that he acted wild or anything.

Because Jasper was almost a year older than me and Alice, he was allowed to drive his new convertible car, a black Audi that was sort of a moving away gift from his dad. On the first day of school, I had my usual ride with Garrett just to please my mom. I would have loved to be with Jasper but she would hear none of it.

I had a feeling that Renee didn't like Jasper that much, and I wasn't sure if it was because of his impressive tattoo that showed even with a shirt on. He had been over at my house for most of the past week after the vicinity was cleared of Edward. Carlisle had been more welcoming when he met my boyfriend, but when he found us making out by the pool with Jasper's hand under my bikini top and massaging my tits, he started becoming strict about house rules. My mom was, understandably, more than horrified to learn that from her husband.

Jasper was leaning on the back of his car, so sexily, as though he'd expected that I would show up exactly that moment. He was dressed in worn out Levi's jeans and a black fitted shirt, just enough to show the sculpture of his mouth-watering chest. After a quick goodbye to Garrett, I hurriedly walked across the parking lot to kiss my boyfriend.

"Mhmm, you look very beautiful today, babe," he commented in approval of my clothes. Alice and I had done some last minute shopping yesterday and I was more than excited to wear some of my new wardrobe to school. Best of all, I had more sets of underwear from_ Victoria's Secret_, after Alice's prompting. True enough, that wasn't offered as seasonal as _Burberry_ and _Fendi_.

"But you're showing too much of your legs that I may have to punch some guy in the face." I smirked at him and ignored his comment, knowing that he loved my outfit anyway. With Jasper, less clothing was better, even in public.

And he was easy to read, just like that.

We made our way to the office hand in hand, completely ignoring people's stares as we walked down the hallway. I received a lot of hi's and hello's from old classmates, some of whom I failed to recognize. Then there were the seniors, suddenly all high and mighty as they picked on some of the new kids. I was more than glad that I'd known few of the important people so that my friends and I were totally safe when it comes to stupid pranks and bullying. Nobody in his right mind would pick on Alice Brandon and her friends, and for that I was grateful to have such a popular best friend. Besides, people still thought that I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend, so I guess that seemed to help my rep a bit.

Then again, when they saw me holding another guy's hand, the news spread like wildfire.

Suddenly, I was the slut for cheating on Edward Cullen.

Or, he _finally_ had enough of little Bella.

When classes ended that day, I met up with Alice in the hallway, like we always did the year before. I agreed to come over at her place and chill for a while like the old times, but tonight would be much different because she was about to host her first high school party and chilling would happen just until everybody decided to show up.

I passed by my locker and realized that I had completely neglected cleaning it up before. Opening the stainless steel door, I was stunned to see the scented flower potpourri and enveloped letter from June, both untouched for months. I marveled to look at the letter again, just because.

_"For all the times that I wish to be with you."_

I flipped the card, wishing there was more to those words. On the bottom right corner were embossed letters, EM.

Huh.

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at the first letter, completely trying to ignore the second. Couldn't have been _him_, I suppose.

Even though I wish.

"Hey!" Alice grabbed the card from my hands, to my surprise.

"Oh, who is your secret admirer?" she asked as she scrutinized the card. "Does my cousin need to be worried that you're getting anonymous love letters?"

"It's from last June. Remember when you caught me and... Edward here?" She nodded with a glint in her eyes. I turned back to the door and changed my combination, obviously because I had to. "Somebody sent me these flowers and now they're wilted."

What a shame.

By eleven in the evening, almost a hundred people from school (and not from school who just tagged along) were christening Alice's mansion-sized house. Alice refused to call her house a mansion so yes, I tried to compromise. The party was blasting in the lightest sense and everyone was getting rowdy. I assumed Alice had it all under control, from free flowing drinks to DJs and their playlists. But, I never thought I'd see the day that Alice would get pissed off because of a party. At her house.

"Ugh, why are all these people so wild and horny? I didn't know rooms should be provided for those who wanna have sex too!"

"You should have expected that. I told you, cous, these high school parties get out of control no matter what. Didn't I tell you that sex is always mandatory?" Jasper chuckled behind me as he ground my ass against his lap, almost telling me that he wanted to get out of here. "See, it's not _just_ me."

"Well, smartass, at least some of them are eighteen and old enough to smoke and have sex legally," Alice retorted in response. I didn't see her point, to be honest. Since when was there a legal age for sex? With the way she acted around her cousin, it was like she'd never watched porn less than twenty times before. She was more experienced that she let him know. "Good thing B knows not to give it up easily," she boasted.

At least not to my step-brother.

My phone went off, to my annoyance. Displayed on the screen was Renee's number, so I decided to press ignore. However, the stupid ringtone kept playing for the next minute or so, which made me decide to answer.

"What?"

_"Lady, where are you?"_

"Mom, I'm here at Alice's. I thought Garrett told you that I'd stay the night?" I replied innocently.

_"Why is it so loud from your end? And no, Garrett didn't tell me about your plans."_

That's because I didn't ask him to.

Sue me, I forgot.

"Hey, what's the problem with being experienced in sex this early on? I'm seventeen, I'm allowed to experiment. It's not like you've never played before." Yep, Jasper knew about me and Alice.

"I'm sorry, mom, it totally slipped from my mind."

_"Is that your boyfriend?"_

"We're at Alice's, mom," I repeated.

_"Will Jasper sleep over too?"_

Alice's eyes widened in shock as she slapped Jasper's arm with all her strength. "You don't get to use that against me!" She looked at me, feigning disappointment and said, "Why would you share that with Jasper? Pssh, your boyfriend's a perverted asshole."

"Uh, mom, I'm kinda busy here. You mind if I call you later?"

I hung up quickly in embarrassment and shoved the phone in Alice's flower vase.

Jasper squeezed my thigh covered in jeans, in a soothing manner, completely ignoring Alice's words. "He's your cousin, Al," I replied wittily, rolling my eyes.

"Serves you right that you haven't been fucked for a month now, cousin," Alice said, smirking. "By the way, I've seen more of your girlfriend than you have and just so you know, I reached home base long before you ever will." With that, Alice walked away, leaving Jasper and his mouth agape.

Later that week, Jasper became more touchy-feely than usual. I think it had something to do with Alice's last words before we left her party that night and spent the rest of the evening in his bed, just fooling around. He knew I wasn't ready for sex. I told him that I needed time.

It was a silly excuse, I know, but I couldn't help it. I thought I'd give myself to Edward first. I frequently imagined him doing it to me whenever I watched porn with Alice.

But things were different now.

"Let me touch you, baby," he suggested, his voice of pure sex and lust. He was already cupping my pussy over my lacy panties.

I was wet, no doubt, and he knew it too. He ran his fingers over the clothing material, circling around my clit every now and then. When his finger slipped inside my panties, I knew I had to stop it.

I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the goddamn underwear, just because it didn't feel right. So instead, I excused myself to his bathroom and got cleaned up down there because I'd been soaking the entire night.

So to make up for it, he decided to up his game a little, which started to annoy me.

, Edward was absent but he'd promised to _Skype_ with Carlisle and just so it was a family affair, the parents wanted me to be there too. It was silly, with the time difference and all. Plus, just the fact that Edward took time to _Skype_ with his dad made it easy for me to roll my eyes.

Yeah, I highly doubt it.

I explained why I had to raincheck on Jasper and he couldn't take it, so he drove away from school without another word.

I guess when a guy withdraws from sex for more than a month, the symptoms are worse than PMS.

I didn't care. For a while I guess it's because I was eager to hear Edward's voice, secretly. I wanted to know what he was up to, and if he liked his new school. Whether Carlisle was going to do all the _Skyping_ with Edward or not, I wanted to be there, just because.

I wanted to hear his voice. Simple as.

After dinner, Carlisle took the liberty to ask about my relationship with Jasper. It seemed like my mom didn't approve of him, and now she was willing to confront me about it. It didn't matter to her that Jasper was a Senator's son, that just knowing a Whitlock would have made everything smooth sailing. Then again, with the wealth of the Cullens, surely it must not mean much to her.

Not that I thought of Jasper differently when I found out that Senator Stefan Whitlock was his father. If anything, it might have made things more complicated.

"Bella, honey, we just need some ground rules here," mom prompted carefully as she finished her last slice of tiramisu. "Jasper's older than you, isn't he?"

_This doesn't make for a good dinner conversation._

"We're in the same grade, mom!"

"He's seventeen. You're just about to turn sixteen," she replied as she dropped her fork.

So? Edward was eighteen last year.

And he kissed me.

"What's your point, mom?" I asked bluntly. I wasn't backing down.

"This is kind of pointless. I don't see how you can intervene in their relationship, sweetheart," said Carlisle.

"Fine, but we're putting you on birth control. The last thing I need is my daughter being a teenage mom."

And, enough. I was completely mortified to discuss birth control while having dinner.

"Jasper's a great guy." He truly was. Even though he was hot and intense most of the time, not to mention always horny, he had a great personality. He was sweet and honest, and understanding. Best of all, he didn't confuse me. "I'd appreciate it if both of you are supportive of my first relationship. You didn't seem too hesitant about Edward's relationship with Cheska. You even let them share a room last summer!"

"There's a big difference, Bella. You should know th-"

Carlisle's phone went off, practically putting an end to our discussion. "It's Edward."

Excusing himself, Carlisle stood up from the table and chatted with his son. He didn't move away too far, probably afraid that our dinner conversation would re-start without him and go out of hand. Renee knew better not to upset her husband so she kept quiet as she looked at me from across the table. I tried my hardest not to glare at her; she was my mom, after all. Instead, I brought my attention to Carlisle as I watched his forehead and his eyebrows move to form a frown.

I should have known that Edward would bail on his dad too.

* * *

_Bella - almost 16_

_Edward - 18_

_Jasper - 17_

**A/N: _*_**_Sigh!*_ Edward and his never ending issues. I'm really excited to reveal his character and I know you're all dying to know what's up with him (or his ass), so please don't give up on Edward just yet. The guy really has issues to deal with.

Next chapter will be more difficult for Bella. She's quite torn between the past and the present. And she might lose her V-card too.

Reviews encourage me to write more creatively. And yes, I have replied to every signed review, as always, and I hope you appreciated the little teaser I sent your way! ;)

**_Twitter:_ (at)(See on my profile page!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tell Her**

* * *

**Tell Her**

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

**Warning**: Real yellow lemons ahead. Rating is M, just so you're reminded.

* * *

_"Why aren't you wearing my present? Don't you like it? It means more than your boyfriend's surprise party. -E"_

* * *

_**September 2009**_

The day I turned sixteen was a turning point in my relationship with Jasper. Ever since we made up two weeks ago, he'd been nothing but sweet to me. He didn't push me to do more with him, which pleased me so. We still made a habit of fooling around half-naked or more, but we still didn't cross _my_boundaries.

Two days ago, I offered to touch him, and that seemed to put him on hold for a while until I was ready for more. After my generous caresses, Jasper wouldn't do anything to displease me.

Not until my birthday anyway.

In the morning, he acted like he didn't know that it was my birthday. I admit, I felt instantly hurt when he briskly kissed me against my locker, not even trying to feel me up as he always used to, and hurriedly said he'd catch up with me later. I guess I kind of assumed that he knew that I was born on the thirteenth of September but he showed no signs of awareness.

Fuck my life.

In fact, he just might have run away from me like he was five years old and afraid to kiss girls who had cooties.

Jasper had always taken time to touch me, hold my hand, or simply play with my hair. Except today.

Alice knew, of course. The girl had been ecstatic since a week ago. She'd given me one gift each day since then, in advent of my birthday. So far she'd given me _Louis_ _Vuitton_ bags, gift cheques to _Saks_, _Chanel_ perfume, _Jimmy_ _Choos_, more panties and brassiere sets from _Victoria_'s _Secret_, a box of Belgian chocolates, and today, she said that I would have to wait for her real present. I gave her the biggest hug as I thanked her.

Alice would have made for a perfect boyfriend if he was a guy.

"Do you think you could be, like, my boyfriend instead?" I half-joked, not offering information about my disappointment in her cousin.

Alice winked at me and blew an air kiss as she made her way to her last class.

"See you later!"

I decided to skip mine and head straight back home. I wasn't in the mood for celebration, although I was aware that I'd have to deal with Alice's wrath later. Renee was going to throw me a Sweet Sixteenth Birthday Bash this coming weekend, with extravagant long gowns, flowers, and shit, to my dismay, so I guess Alice would just have to deal with it.

Sighing, I opened my locker to return some of my books, only to find an elegantly laced blue _Tiffany_ box. My heart skipped a beat, thinking that maybe, it was Jasper's gift. I looked around, just looking out for anyone who might be watching, disappointed and relieved at the same time to find nobody.

The box delicately held a heart charm with _Tiffany_ Notes _I Love You _tag in what seemed like eighteen karat gold on a clasp bracelet. The tag was in an elegant script, almost familiar. Turning the charm around, I saw the letters _B&E_.

I almost stopped breathing, wary of whoever had sent me this expensive gift. It wasn't my boyfriend, I had that for sure.

Once again, there was a card, one that looked similar to that from June.

_"Always."_

That one single word written in elegant curves immensely affected me like none other written, or personally said. My arms were suddenly covered in goosebumps, shaking as I placed the card and the box inside my bag. I had previously changed my locker combination to avoid circumstances such as this, only to find out that it didn't work. _Fuck_. I shoved my Algebra and History books carelessly into the locker, anxious to leave.

He'd been here.

And as if I wasn't scared enough, it felt like somebody was watching me as I made my way to the yellow _Mini_-_Cooper_ that I could legally drive already. It didn't stop Garrett from following me around in another car, but this time, he wasn't at school yet to escort me home.

I hurriedly fumbled with the key to start the engine of my car, more than aware of the rattling of the charms in my keychain. I had to turn on my_iPod_ and blast some music to calm myself down, and finally, made my way out of school.

As usual, Renee and Carlisle were out of sight. What they didn't miss, however, was to give me a present in the driveway. Perhaps they forgot that they'd already given me a car once upon a time, when they didn't know that I couldn't drive until two years later.

A _V6 Mustang_ never hurt anybody though, so I guess, whatever, thanks for the gift.

I turned off my phone, completely decided to spend the night all alone. After I took a hot relaxing bath, I dressed up (or down) in comfy shorts and a tank top. Jane Austen would accompany me for the rest of the day.

For a while I was lost in thoughts of pride and prejudice (yes, literally) and fell in love with Austen's characters all over again.

It would have been hours later when I was finally interrupted by an annoying sound.

_BUZZ!_

My eyes turned towards my _Mac_, an IM box displayed on the screen. I marked the page I'd been reading, set the book down, leaving thoughts of Mister Darcy as I got up from bed.

_"Why aren't you wearing my present? Don't you like it? It means more than your boyfriend's surprise party. -E"_

I shut the _MacBook_ in a snap, his words making me feel more nauseous by the second.

How did he know that I wasn't wearing the bracelet? _Fuck. _I shut the blinds down, afraid that someone had been stalking me. Surely he wouldn't be able to trespass Carlisle's property; it was surrounded by security. Still, I couldn't help but wonder.

And what's that shit about my boyfriend's surprise party?

Someone banged on my door forcefully, startling me from my disturbing thoughts. "Bella, open up! Why the fuck is your phone turned off?"

I breathed in relief as I opened the door, happy and relieved to see my best friend tapping her foot impatiently on the red carpeted floor.

She was dressed differently from what she wore to school today, her clothes designed for a wild night of clubbing. "We're going out tonight!"

Had it been that long since... Never mind.

"Where to?" I asked, confused by her provocative attire. "Please tell me that we're not doing anything illegal."

I wouldn't put it beyond her to suggest fake IDs. After all, she'd been drinking alcohol since she turned fifteen. She was two years older now, yes, but it still wouldn't make her of age to enter clubs and bars.

"Please, Bella, what do you think of me?" She rolled her eyes for dramatic effect and said, "Now go get dressed before I force you into slutty clothes." She slapped my ass to get me moving.

One hour later, I was dressed in black _Chanel_ baby doll dress and four inches strappy red _Manolo and Blahnik_ heels. Alice cat-whistled as I made my way to her car, her eyes checking me out in appreciation. "You're too sexy for your own good, B," she said proudly. "If I were a man, you would be spread wide eagle in the hood of your new _Mustang_ by now!"

"Oh, Alice, you say the naughtiest things!" I rolled my eyes made up in white and silver shimmery shadow. "Gotta say, back at ya, babe!"

It was pitch dark in the driveway, easy for us to sneak out of the house. We didn't need to, but still, it felt like we did. I guess it's just so I wouldn't explain myself to anyone, or have Garrett tag along.

He would have killed my buzz.

Alice drove her _Porsche_ to the speed limit, Natasha Bedingfield's _Pocketful of Sunshine_ making the perfect song to match her mood. She sang off-key at some parts, which made me feel relaxed and, well, _normal_. "I'm so excited, I just can't hide it!"

"What's with the rush, Al?" I smirked as I turned on my phone. I had several unread messages and few missed calls from Alice and Jasper.

There was a message from an unknown number and although I should have deleted it instantly, curiosity got the best of me.

_"You didn't wear my present. I'm offended. -E"_

I felt the tears ready to spill as I read the message for the third time. He couldn't have known that.

_"Don't lose your V-card. You'd do well to wait for me. -E"_

"Why are you so quiet?" Alice asked, her eyes kept focused on the road. Traffic wasn't that bad but we'd been driving for quite some time now.

I locked my phone, not bothering to read the rest of the messages. Some of them were from Jasper but I wasn't sure if I could deal with him right now.

"You know, Jasper's been worried about you when you turned off your phone. You should probably call him back and tell him we're on our way. The boy has been fidgety since you unexpectedly ran away this afternoon. That wasn't part of his plans," she said in between giggles.

"How was I supposed to know? He completely ignored me this morning. You know, I was this close to considering that I should lose my virginity to him tonight but he kind of pissed me off."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" I laughed lightly.

"Oh my God, you just can't end his agony now. I mean, come on, I was trying to make him suffer without sex for as long you can last!"

Alice and her teasing antics.

"We'll see how tonight plays out."

"You're gonna love Jasper's surprise."

The cryptic message was finally understood.

_"Why aren't you wearing my present? Don't you like it? It means more than your boyfriend's surprise party. -E"_

* * *

Turns out, E was right. Jasper had planned a surprise birthday party for me at the _Beverly Hilton_.

I should have felt scared but when I saw Jasper's encouraging smile, I forgot all about the expensive charm bracelet and the cryptic messages.

The hours were stretched to the limit to accommodate partying until the next morning, and surprisingly, a lot of people from school came to celebrate with us even though it was a school night.

One of the new students, Rosalie Hale from my Math class, even came bearing gifts. I thought she didn't like anybody but it's just that she was choosy and difficult to deal with. Alice was more than excited to become her friend, and who was I to say no?

That cute guy from the soccer team named Emmett who was in my English, French, and Literature classes also came by. I noticed that he and Jasper formed a pretty tight bond since Jasper's tryouts. So I guess that's how he got himself an invitation to the party. I wouldn't complain, really. Emmett was really sweet and funny in class.

I had to wonder if any of these students was willing to go to school the next day.

Jasper was extra attentive to my needs, extremely apologetic for his actions this morning. He said it was part of his surprise, and because Alice said so, I believed him. I said there was nothing to forgive because my heart totally melted at what he did for me.

Really, how many boyfriends would go through the girly hassle of throwing a party for his girlfriend?

Alcohol was served to everyone, no questions asked. I had to wonder who was behind that little trick, and then I knew without a doubt that Alice, my alcoholic best friend, had something to do with it. I just hoped that they didn't serve pot too. That would have been scandalous, over the top.

Jasper smoked sometimes, but I didn't think any less of him. However, doing it in public was completely different. I didn't want his dad to send him back to New York.

Jasper, Alice, and I had dinner in one table, chatting happily with some of our friends from school, including Rosalie and Emmett, before we downed on alcoholic drinks. I told Jasper not to drink too much because I had plans that needed his sobriety. I winked suggestively before I kissed his throat affectionately.

"Thank you for being so sweet."

By ten in the evening, I was ready to drag my boyfriend back to his place, or to mine. But just to be sure, we drove to his house, his right hand stroking my fully exposed thigh up and down the entire ride home.

When we reached his bedroom, I quickly shut all curtains and ordered him to lock his door. Just to be safe.

I quickly stepped out of the red shoes. Frankly they'd been causing me pain since the second I'd worn them. "Help me out with the zipper, please."

Jasper came over and did as I requested. He kissed the nape of my neck softly and said, "Bella, we don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with, baby."

I stepped out of the dress confidently and unclasped my bra to free my boobs from the suffocating material. Jasper stared at them just as though he'd seen them for the first time, which couldn't be further from the truth because we'd been together for more than a month now. "I know," I answered as I placed his hand on my breasts, urging him to feel me up.

I unbuttoned his _Polo_ top in a hurry. He looked especially handsome in it but I liked him best with nothing on. He was so handsome and sculpted, and I guess I wouldn't tire of his being extremely sexy.

He leaned down to suck on my breasts, one after the other. Every once in a while, he would nibble on my nipples while flicking his tongue. I moaned in pleasure, arching my back so that we fell onto his Western king-sized bed. "Ungh, Jazz."

I almost forgot to unzip his fly, but as soon as I remembered, there was just no way to slow me down as I pulled his pants and boxers down with my feet. Jasper chuckled and said, "I'm not going anywhere, baby. Take your time."

"I need you... I want you."

Sensing the urgency in my voice, Jasper kicked off his clothes along with his shoes and socks without breaking contact. I started to pull down my panties but he held my hand as if to stop me. "Let me do that, babe."

He kissed his way down to my stomach, leaving trails of wet liquid as his tongue danced around my navel. His hands made their way to my inner thighs, stroking them lazily without touching me where I needed him most. "Don't make me beg!"

Jasper chuckled once more at my eagerness, as he slipped his fingers underneath my panties. "Are you sure about this?" he asked once more.

I sat up, my eyes narrowed in warning. "If you want to get laid for the next days of your life, you'll stop teasing me now, Whitlock."

He smirked at me proudly, his face a couple of inches from my sex. Finally, I felt him run his fingers along my folds, dispersing my wetness all over. "Mhmm, you're so wet for me, baby..." He smelled my arousal, his nose pressed delicately against my pussy. He blew softly, just enough for me to enjoy the sensation as he pushed two fingers inside.

"Oh, God!"

"No, baby. There's no God here, just me." He pumped his fingers in an irregular rhythm, my panties merely pushed aside. "You smell so good. I can't wait to taste you!"

"Y-yesss!"

My hips buckled, my knees closing together in reflex but Jasper was faster so he pulled them apart with his just as quickly. Finally impatient, he ripped my panties apart, turning me on even more. He grinned as my bare pussy was revealed to him for the first time.

Who fucking knew?

"I'm going to make you cum with my tongue, baby." His pointed nose pushed against my clit, not even minding that I was wet down there. He inhaled my scent hungrily as he kissed my core, making a suction sound as he pulled away.

"Please!" I moved my hips forward, almost shoving my pussy into his face. I was completely bare down there, so it didn't make for an embarrassing moment, at least not totally.

Finally, he ran his tongue flat against my pussy, then he started moving it up and down as his fingers continued to pump in and out. When his tongue replaced his fingers, I bucked my pelvis to meet each penetration of his soft, moving tongue. He slid his fingers up to rub on my throbbing clit, until finally I could feel myself teetering on the edge. Shamelessly, my hand reached out to the back of his head so I ground his mouth against my pussy for my first intense orgasm.

For the first time, I experienced those waves of pleasure come to life.

It took a moment for me to recover but as soon as I did, I sat up and took his face in my arms. My boyfriend's face was wet, covered in my juices. "I want you to taste yourself, baby!" We kissed ferociously, tongues dancing in a fluid motion. I hungrily sucked on his tongue, eager to taste myself off him.

"Babe, you're so hard," I said in between kisses as I stroked his long shaft with my small hands. With his size, my hands barely wrapped around his member. I made a move to go down on him but he stopped me as soon as he realized what I was up to.

"We can do that some other time but right now I really want to be inside you. I need to fuck you so hard."

"Do you have a condom?" I asked, suddenly shy. He picked up a silver packet from his drawer and ripped it with his teeth. He expertly slid the condom over his cock in one swift motion.

"You ready for me, baby?"

Jasper wiped my folds with his wet hand, pumping a couple of fingers in and out to get the warm sensation inside. He aligned himself with my opening, gliding into my pussy so gently.

I must admit, that hurt like mother-fucking beejeezus.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice amidst its hoarseness.

I nodded reluctantly. I mean, I kind of expected it would.

"Damn, Bella, you're so tight."

Well, I was hurting. I suppose I _must_ be tight relative to his size.

"I think you should move now."

He started thrusting in and out, slow and soft at first like kindling starting a fire, then I followed to meet his rhythm. "Fuck, baby, I won't last long."

"It's okay, just let it go, babe. Cum for me!" I urged as I felt him give my boobs a squeeze. The heat intensified, each thrust building the fire that was raging inside of me. Finally, he came inside and after a few lingering thrusts, he pulled out and lied on top of me, kissing spots on my face randomly. I would have reciprocated if only I could catch my breath.

"Happy birthday, my sweet Bella."

* * *

___Bella - 16_

_Jasper - 17_

_Edward - 19_**  
**

**A/N:** And that's it. Happy fucking birthday, Bella Swan! Who would love to get the same treatment on her birthday? I know for sure that I would love a Tiffany's bracelet from Edward. Well, really, anything from Edward Cullen would do, even a useless stick. LOL

I know some of you are opposed to Jasper and Bella's relationship but I told you, Edward will come around, soon. Just stick around, will ya? Besides,**Mexico's one chapter away.**

I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. Review, review, review! Please? :p  
As usual, I have responded to each and every one who sent reviews and PMs. Thank you so much for all the support!

_****__Twitter:_ (at)(See on my profile page!)


End file.
